YuGiOh X
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, AU Yugi x Shadow, AU Yami x Sonic, AU, Crossover. Yugi is reunited with Yami under the most difficult of circumstances, before they are suddenly whisked away to another world: the world of Sonic the Hedgehog!
1. Return of the King

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Hello everyone out there in Yu-Gi-Oh Fandom! Most of  
y'all dunno me, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Sonic Remix, and this  
is my FIRST REAL YGO fanfic I wrote alongside my best friend Gryph  
Coppertail, AKA Kathryn Shiver. Though I have written fanfics for  
YEARS, it was mainly under the Sonic the Hedgehog banner. (Anyone  
interested in my other works, I recommend my highly acclaimed "The  
Sonic Adventurers"). Much like some of my past works, we wrote this  
following the footsteps of the series that ended in Japan. And, I'm  
sorry, but GX looks like crap. I have NEVER cared for any series  
continuation that went WITHOUT the orginal characters. So we wrote  
our own continuation, but it is VERY AU, so PLEASE don't hold me to  
the series canon. If you didn't get the warning before, I'll say it  
now, THIS IS A YAOI FIC! YUGI x YAMI! Don't make me have to rip your  
face out if you flame me about it being yaoi, I CAN sic an entire  
community on anyone that crosses me in that manner. Second warning:  
THERE IS MUCH VIOLENCE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER or so. The uncut versionhas a rape scene. Check out the following URL for Uncut Yu-Gi-Oh X!http/ Other than that, email me comments. I am also looking for beta  
readers, so if you wish to help out, lemme Readers: Dekka-Chan, Janni Manic

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 01: "Return of the King"

It had been months since Yami and company of the past had their  
spirits finally settled. In a final great duel, they were sent home to  
the spirit world. The millennium items were dispersed around the world,  
useless now except to be displayed in museums around the world.  
Everything seemed to be at peace, except for the heart of one teen, who  
now had a big gaping hole in his chest. He knew the spirit of the  
puzzle had to go or risk being lost to time forever, but it was still  
the hardest, to say goodbye. Having kept the box the puzzle was in, the  
small teen hadn't touched his duel cards since Yami had left, it didn't  
feel the same anymore to him

One day it started. It began with the first news report on TV of  
the millennium scales being stolen from one of the museums in Egypt.

Yugi was startled at hearing of the news, before he scrambled  
over to the phone, wanting to call the local museum to make sure the  
puzzle he donated was still there. The museum assured Yugi not to panic  
and that security measures are to be taken to keep the puzzle safe from  
thieves. Relived, he gave him his thanks before he went back to watch  
the news.

Days went by and more news reports trickled in. Reports of the  
key being stolen from China, the Eye from Russia, the Ring from  
England, the rod from Australia, and the necklace from America. Yugi  
was truly fearful of the puzzle being stolen as well, so he went to the  
museum to make sure it was still there.

The museum was crowded that day. It seemed he wasn't the only one  
to check to see if it was safe. The paparazzi seemed to hone in on the  
story and everyone was gathered in on a press conference while the  
museum curator was assuring at all measures would be taken to keep the  
puzzle safe from harm. The small teen was tempted to ask to have the  
puzzle back, having given it to the museum when the pain of his loss  
became too much to handle.

As he wandered through the museum, his name was called from  
behind. "Yugi!"

Amethyst eyes blinked at the sound of his name before he looked  
behind him. Standing there seemed to be the reunion of all who  
possessed the items in their time. Shadi, Isis, Malik, Ryou, Pegasus.  
His eyes softened at seeing them. "Came to check on the puzzle?"

Isis nodded. "Whoever they are, they're not just some collector.  
I got a good feeling they're gonna try to start something, and we need  
to be on our guard."

Yugi glanced in the direction of the puzzle. "I think its time I  
asked for it back..."

There was a sudden rumble and the lights knocked out as the place  
shook, shattering the windows and glass. Terrified now the small teen  
ran over to Shadi, not wanting to be standing by himself anymore. There  
was a cold wind that blasted by and Isis shuttered. "Something from the  
Underworld is on this plane of existence!"

Amethyst eyes went wide now. "The puzzle!" Panting now he pulled  
away from Shadi and raced for where the puzzle is kept.

Before Yugi could grab it, it was snatched up by a dark mist.  
Along with Yugi himself. The others shouted. "YUGI!"

Crying out in fear now he struggled wildly to get loose. He was  
whisked away outside and high into the air, seeming to travel very  
fast. Total terror washed over him now, curling up into a frightened  
ball.

He was taken to some kind of temple, where he was dropped into  
some kind of bed in a small room. Automatically the youngster started  
to scramble away.

The room was small and the doors seemed to be locked. The dark  
force seemed to accumulate into a dark jackal-like creature. The figure  
of Anubus. Scared amethyst eyes looked at the creature in fear.

"You are the former host of the great king, are you not?" he  
spoke with a growl in his voice.

Very slowly he nodded at the question, edging away slowly.

In a burst of dark speed, the creature grabbed Yugi and tore away  
his clothing with large clawed paws. A scream of surprise and fear  
escaped Yugi before trying to get away. Claws raked across the skin of  
his arm, a controlling poison scraping into his wound to make him easy  
to control and use.

Yugi cried out in pain, and scrambled away quickly, clutching at  
the wound. The poison traveled into his system, weakening him and  
forcing his mind to disconnect control from his body, to make it  
responsive to the creature before him. After a few minutes, dazed eyes  
blinked, and stopped trying to get away from the creature.

"Much better. After all, you must be controllable before the  
ceremony can begin...but to make sure the poison takes deeper effect-"  
He pushed Yugi back onto the bed, the creature crawling over him.

Slow panic gripped Yugi's mind as he fell over backwards, fear  
showing within his eyes at the creature.

Soon, Yugi had fallen silent, tears of shame running down his face as  
he cried. Anubis withdrew from the body and gave him a few moments for  
the effects of his poison to take hold and calm the boy down.  
Hiccupping for a few minutes he did calm, and no more tears came.  
Anubus smirked. "Come, little one. Follow me."

Slowly Yugi got up off the bed, and pain ran up his spine as he  
wordlessly obeyed. Anubus led him to the main part of the temple, and  
had to him to sit on an alter. To quell and silence the little one into  
further submission, he calmed him by placing his treasured puzzle about  
his neck. The feel of the puzzle around his neck did calm Yugi  
completly, and he kept his head lowered as he felt very low.

The other items, apparently the ones that had been stolen from  
around the world, were placed about his neck; the ring, the necklace,  
and the key. Despite the additions, they didn't feel to add any weight  
to his chest.

The tears continued to trail down Yugi's face, not noticing what  
was going on around him anymore. Anubus lifted the boy's head looking  
straight into his eyes. "This next part will only hurt for a minute,  
but the pain will quickly go away."

Amethyst eyes couldn't even see the creature for a moment before  
he slowly got them to focus.

One eyelid, the left one, was held open and the millennium eye  
was brought up to it and began to press in against his real eye. A dark  
magic began to burn away the innocent violet orb beneath it as the  
golden one was pressed in.

Yugi cried out in pain, struggling to get away as the feel of  
pain overrode the temporary submissiveness. Anubus held onto him  
tightly, pushing the eye all the way in before letting go, the pain  
began to ebb away.

The teen sobbed in horrible pain, and he whimpered, trying to  
curl up as blood matted up around his bangs on that side of his face.  
It took a good 10 minutes before the venom grasped to retake his mind  
and body, shaking off the pan that ebbed away by dark magic. Slowly he  
relaxed again, and the sobs died away.

Anubus then had Yugi to hold the millennium rod in one hand, and  
the scales in the other hand, completing the setup as he had Yugi to  
sit up.

Yugi was no longer himself, having fallen deeply into depression  
while the controlling venom had him in its grasp.

Then, the creature began the spell, chanting in Egyptian, the  
items began to glow in a dark power and drawing upon Yugi's body to  
call forth an ancient power directly from the Underworld. The small  
distressed teen was shifting uneasily now at the feel of darkness  
pulling at him. At the peak of the power surge, it felt like it just  
bursted from his body, powerful enough to finally shatter the effects  
of the venom as a dark mass hovered before Yugi. A cry of pain escaped  
before his remaining eyed fluttered closed, slumping over to  
unconsciousness.

It was a growling sound that pulled Yugi from the depth of  
unconsciousness. Very slowly he opened his single eye, his brain  
struggling to wake up.

Standing before him, chained to the floor, was a figure in black  
leathers.

It was Yami.

But there was something VERY wrong. His eyes were dilated and  
crazed like a wild animal looking to attack someone, and he was  
growling. It was like his soul had been perverted from being called up  
from the underworld. He had been called out by black magic, and it  
twisted him into something VERY far from the Yami that Yugi once knew.  
Terror stabbed at Yugi's heart, and he fell off the offer, kicked at  
the floor to get away from the growling, crazed spirit; Yugi felt as if  
he was in a nightmare.

Anubis laughed as he spoke to Yami in Egyptian tongue. Yami's  
response was slow, laced with a black power that echoed alongside his  
own voice. All Egyptian. Yugi found a place to hide and curled up,  
shaking in terror as he couldn't understand a single word being spoken.

There was a sudden moment where Yami yelled out, struggling  
against the chains, like he was trying to fight himself. Startled, a  
single frightened amethyst eye looked up from the smaller one; he was  
so confused and scared that he couldn't think at all.

Yami fell to his knees, exhausted and limp. Anubus laughed and  
walked towards Yugi, intent to gather up his prized possessions.  
Frightened out of his mind, he lifted his hands to protect himself,  
when a sudden surge of power burst forth, knocking Anubus back.

He growled, cursing. "DAMMIT, the poison wore off, I can't get  
NEAR him anymore!" Even with all the powers that he had, he could not  
fight the teen the wielded the 7 millennium items. He needed a new  
plan, and immediately retreated from the room, leaving the two alone to  
themselves. Very slowly, Yugi inched closer to where Yami was held at,  
clearly ready to bolt at a moment's notice. He didn't understand what  
happened, but he knew he had to help Yami somehow.

Eyes turned at Yugi, and Yami growled and struggled against the  
chains. He couldn't see a damn, only knowing someone was there, bearing  
all 7 items. His mind was clouded by overwhelming darkness and he  
wanted to rip apart the idiot that raised him from the dead using black  
magic.

Yugi found it hard to remain on his feet, and he stumbled for a  
moment before falling down, ripping off all the items he could, save  
for the puzzle, and was struggling to get the blasted eye out. He  
didn't want that abomination in it, even though there was nothing left  
to save. It took a few moments before it came out with a sickening  
plop, leaving the poor boy with only one eye to see. The renewed pain  
made the boy fall even more into despair and depression, sitting just  
within reach of Yami's chains.

The twisted soul continued to growl, glaring at Yugi through  
dark-blinded eyes. Yugi glanced over slowly at the growling Yami, the  
remaining eye full of hurt, despair, and hopelessness. Though unable to  
see, Yami stopped for a moment. He felt something trying to pierce the  
darkness of his mind, but he wasn't sure what.

Yugi fell into overwhelming despair and lowered his head, crying.

Yami finally stopped, peering to try and focus on the figure  
before him. His head cocked to one side and he struggled, trying to  
recognize the figure before him. He heard the crying. It sounded  
familiar, striking pain into his wrenching heart.

Yugi was more or less lost to the world, no longer paying it any  
attention.

Without any further help from the little one, the dark one  
resumed growling and struggling against the chains. He didn't want to  
be here!

Yugi shivered badly, and arms wrapped around himself in an effort  
to get warm. The blood loss was starting to make his head swim as his  
arm and head and lower region throbbed with pain, and he had nothing to  
cover his bare form. Yami continued to struggle against the chains,  
lost to the darkness. He needed help badly to escape the shadows. Yugi  
heard Yami's chains rattle and immediately flung himself at Yami,  
needing comfort more than anything in the world right now.

Yami stopped the moment that Yugi touched him, like something  
inside had shocked him. Slowly Yugi curled up against the other,  
shivering with cold. Yami trembled, dilated eyes searching the darkness  
franticly as he reached out to touch whoever was there. He called out  
in a strained whisper. "Help...help..."

"Yami...?" came the faint call from the despairing Yugi.

Hands clumsily patted out to feel at the little one's face,  
studying it, trying to remember. "Help me..." It came out as a small,  
uncharacteristic whimper.

Yugi flinched at the feel of Yami's hand over the missing eye,  
breaking down into tears as he crawled into the other's lap, wanting  
desperately to be held and told it was going to be alright. Yami felt  
the little one crawl into his lap, and instinctively arms wrapped  
around the body. "I can't see...make the darkness go away..."

Yugi sniffled and began to calm down, nuzzling into Yami's chest  
like he did in the past. He was there, that's all that mattered. Yami  
took a deep breath, calming down, the close contact working a bit as he  
pulled Yugi much closer. "Something...familiar...much comfort...the  
darkness fading..."

A small hiccup escaped the teen, curling up a bit as a very faint  
purr of trust started to emerge from his throat.

"Wait...starting to see, memories coming-" And like that, the  
darkness was gone, the real Yami emerging from the darkness. He looked  
around, a bit confused.

Yugi had nearly fallen to sleep, just being in Yami's arms doing  
wonders for his fragile mind. Yami looked down and realized who was in  
his arms. "...Y-yugi...?"

A small distressed whimper escaped at the sound of his name,  
burying his face against the other's chest.

"It is you!" Yami hugged him much tighter in response, crying.  
"Oh gods, it is you..."

Yugi gave a small pained whine as the wounds on his arm were  
touched, starting to shake slightly as he was scared of being put  
through even more pain. Yami loosened his grip, scared that he might of  
hurt him before seeing the mark on his arm. "Your arm!" He laid a hand  
over the wound, hoping to at least draw away the pain until he could  
get him to a doctor. His hand glew for a second, absorbing the pain  
from his arm.

Slowly Yugi calmed again, relaxing once again as the pain eased  
off. Yami hugged him again. "Oh Yugi...I'm so glad to be with you  
again..."

Very slowly the youngster unburied his face, his single amethyst  
eye looking at him with hidden pain and shame. Yami stared in horror  
over what happened to his little hikari and gripped his cheeks in his  
hands, one lifting up to stroke away the blood-soaked bangs. "No...oh  
no...Yugi..."

Slow tears trailed down one side of his face now, his mind broken  
from what's happened to him but his spirit was still intact for the  
most part. Yami knew what he had to do. He struggled and pulled at the  
chains that held him down with all his might before he snapped them.  
Quickly, he picked up Yugi in his arms and made a quick exit from the  
temple.

Automatically, Yugi curled up within the other's arms, shivering  
again as the trail of tears continued. Forgetting the other millennium  
items, Yami looked outside, identified the city where they were, and  
ran for the nearest payphone. They had to get home and there was only  
one person he could trust to call as he dialed the number.

A bored sounding voice answered the call. "Kaiba here."

Yami took a deep breath. "I need your help."

In his office, Seto was startled at hearing the familiar voice,  
and he quickly sat up in his chair. "YOU! But how?"

Yugi was shifting slightly in Yami's arms, a slow fever starting  
to build from the loss of his eye.

"Yugi's in trouble, he needs a doctor immediately, and we're  
stuck in Cairo. We need to get picked up right away."

This was a shock to the system. Seto had begun to care for the  
small duelist after seeing the trauma he'd gone through after Yami had  
left, and was even more alarmed earlier when he heard the TV reports of  
Yugi going missing from the museum. He informed Yami over the phone  
that he'd get his people over there right away. Yami thanked him and  
hung up.

As he ran for the direction of the airport, a short dark figure  
hovered in the shadows behind a building, strangely shaped red eyes  
watched as the pharaohs ran by with Yugi cradled in his arms. The  
figure lifted a wrist and spoke into a rather hi-tech communicator.  
"Looks like we came just a bit late, pet. Your goody-goody double has  
that damned pharaoh summoned, but he looked fairly beat up."

A small snort emerged now from the communicator. "If what you say  
is true then he'll be sent to a hospital, I'm sure you'll be able to  
deal with the problem once he's alone."

"Yeah, well, I think Anubis beat us to the punch. So much for  
global domination. I think the items were abandoned in the temple, but  
getting the puzzle will be a challenge. Do me a favor though, don't  
ever lose an eye. You're too beautiful to look like this mutated  
deranged puppy."

There was a pause from the other end. "More than likely then that  
Anubis raped my double."

"Mmm, I can't wait to get back home and see how Operation Break-  
Up is doing. As long as we keep OUR pharaoh away from HIS light, its  
all good. I didn't think Yami could ever tear up a whole bar when he's  
drunk."

Another pause. "Just do your job right and separate the two of  
them quickly and keep them apart."

"Right. Oooh, I so want to rape you when we get home." The  
lurking shadow purred at the thought.

There was a chuckle. "After work."


	2. Homeward Bound

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver 

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Hello -

Yami: HOLD THE PHONE Sonic Remix: Oh no, I am NOT doing this!  
Yugi:pops in: Do what?  
Sonic Remix: THIS! This...prechapter skit!  
Both: Why not?  
Sonic Remix: Cause it makes me sound like some blonde ditzy fangirl.  
Yugi: Uh, I wouldn't say that if I were you.  
Sonic Remix: Why?  
Yami: Cause there are hundreds of Puzzle-shipping fangirls you just pissed off with that comment.  
Sonic Remix: Whatever. What's your problem?  
Yugi: Oh don't mind him, he's only mad cause I ONLY HAVE ONE EYE! What were you ON, girl!  
Sonic Remix: I'm a darkfic writer, its my job to torture you.  
Both: - .-  
Sonic Remix: NO! NO FACES! THAT'S FANGIRL WRITER STUFF!  
Yami: You're not even a tradtional YGO writer! Not once did I call Yugi my-  
Sonic Remix: Say it and die.  
Yugi: Aibou?  
Sonic Remix: AAAAA!  
Both: (: - 3  
Sonic Remix: Dammit, I hate you both. Maybe I should go back to writing Sonadow.  
Yami: That would make me VERY happy.  
Yugi: Sona-what?  
Sonic Remix: Forget it. I'm thanking reviewers now.  
Yami: Isn't that what 'fangirls' do?  
Sonic Remix: SHUT UP! You know I COULD of given you BOTH to Gryph for her 23rd Birthday this last Sunday!  
Both: -shuts up-

Reviewers:  
Mystical Nonsence - Thanks! I hope to be updating once a week, on Fridays. And there will be lots of pain towards the end.

Apologies from last week, the website would not show. Anyway, the link for uncut fics would be atYami-Yugi (com).

I swear FF can be so mean.

Chapter 2: Homeward Bound

A few hours later, Yugi and Yami were flying on an airplane, with doctors working onboard to help stabilize Yugi while they flew him back to Domino City. Yami held onto one of Yugi's hands the whole time to assure him he was still there and that he wasn't leaving. At one point the teen had fallen asleep, the pain relivers the doctor gave him having taken effect. Yami looked at one of the doctor. "Can we have him taken cared of at Kaiba's place? Yugi's had incidents in the past with doctors in hosiptals and I trust Kaiba's staff much more."

One of the doctors nodded at the question. "We are actually a part of Mr. Kaiba's staff and he suggested you two be brought over to his mansion as soon as we land."

"Good good..." Yami looked at Yugi before looking back at the doctor. "Is there anything you can tell me about his condition? What we should be expecting, or is it too early to tell?"

Sighing now, the doctor's shoulders slumped a bit. "Besides the obvious wound on his arm and the missing eye, he was also raped."

Yami froze and shuddered. "Its...not the first time..."

Brown eyes blinked at that. "What do you mean?"

Yami sighed and looked down. "He's been raped before on different levels for different reasons. Something about his innocence always makes him a target. He's learned to shrug it off most of the time anymore, but he usually needs comfort and some pain relievers."

Slowly, the doctor nodded, glancing at the blanket covered sleeping youth. "I am more worried about his mental condition considering his injuries."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. "I think it will get better...now that I'm here for him."

"Over time his eyelid will eventually seal the empty eyesocket, to prevent future infections. Until then he is to keep an eyepatch over the wound."

Yami nodded. "How much further till we land?"

The doctor glanced at his watch for a moment. "About half an hour."

Yami nodded and squeezed Yugi's hand again. A faint mummer escaped the sleeping teen, not noticing the bandage that covered his missing eye, a bit flushed in coloring. "His fever is lowering thankfully, it was due to an infection that was trying to start up in the eyesocket and residue venom that was in his bloodstream," the doctor continued.

Yami nodded. "At least he's getting better."

After the plane landed at Domino Airport half an hour later, Yami walked with Yugi's bed as the doctors wheeled him off the plane. They kept a close eye on Yugi, knowing the guards would make sure they arrive to Kaiba's mansion without trouble. They got into a waiting personal ambulance and took off in that direction. Yami was still holding Yugi's hand the whole way.

Faint whimpers were emerging at times, a small nightmare plauging his sleep. Yami caressed at his cheek, hoping to calm him. Yugi calmed at the touch, curling up a bit within the bed. Soon, they had arrived at the mansion, and Yugi was carried upstairs to a prepared room for the boy to sleep in.

Yami sat with him for a long time, to make sure nothing else happened to him, before Seto himself came up to see the two actually there.

Ice blue eyes glanced at the two of them before entering the room, placing a small teddybear beside the one sleeping. "So you HAVE returned."

"Yes, but not in the way I would have wanted it." Yami said regrettibly.

One eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"A demon from the Underworld, Anubus, collected the Millinium items and used Yugi as a homing beacon to summon my soul from the underworld. But something about the cerimony was unholy, my soul was blinded by darkness and twisted for a time. If Yugi wasn't so strong in heart, I might of remained feral and Anubus could of used my powers for who knows what."

Seto frowned slightly, glancing over at the sleeping youth. "Then let us hope Yugi is strong enough to recover from the cerimony. I take it his eye was taken by the Millenium Eye that was stolen. That isn't good at all for him."

Yami shuddered and hugged himself. "How's he been since I left? I know how he unintentially attracts people that want to rape him. Its like something in his eyes draws out the darkness in people's hearts to just...take him. But you already knew that...we were both...weak...to the spell..."

Slowly, Kaiba nodded a bit at the reminder. "He has come seeking my comfort too many times to count since you've left. It seems that they have been after him alot more than normal without your protection around."

Yami hugged himself tighter and shuddered. A flashback came to him, of the time Yugi's spell accumilated the demon from HIS darkness. Blue eyes softened before Seto pulled Yami in for a rare hug. "He'll be fine Yami, now that you're here."

Yami hugged him back. "Thanks...thanks for looking after him. For everything."

"Yugi has saved me from the darkness I myself was surrounding myself with, it is only right I help him," Seto murmured.

Yami nodded. "He's done so much for all of us...I never want to hurt him ever again..."

"I have tried to talk him into remaining inside the mansion at all times to protect him but he has refused each time."

Yami shuddered and finally derailed that horrid train of thought. "We need to be on our guard, I think Anubus will be after me or even Yugi."

Seto frowned slightly. "Yugi may be his target. After all, Yugi did bring you back to your true self. Anubis may decide to rid himself of the boy to prevent that from happening again."

Yami agreed.

Out in the city, lurking in the shadows, a figure was swearing up a storm and called into his wrist communicator. "Pet, problem. They didn't take him to the hospital. Apparently he's with Kaiba, who's a snot-nosed millianare here."

There was a growl from the other end. "Then find a way to get in there and get him out! Eventually they will have to leave him alone, espically if he's drugged up."

The shadowed figure unhostered his twin guns. "I may have to roll a few heads. Its been a while since I had a mass shootout, and its not like these freaks know dimention hopping."

"No, then it would alert them to us. It would be faster to just sneak the child out without a fight."

"Okay pet-" The figure stopped and swore as a figure walked past. "Holy shit, is that the Wheeler kid!"

A pause. "If he's there, then be careful. Their other friends may show up as well. Get him out before that happens!"

"Right...man..."

"What?"

"...Wheeler looks ugly with those monkey ears."

Silence. "-er, no offense to you, pet."

A faint growl emerged at that. "Just get the job done." With that, the communicator went dead.


	3. Brand New World

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

? and related characters © and ™ ? (will add real copyright next chapter; I don't wanan spoil suprise)

Author's Note: I'm BAAAACK!

Yami: Oh geez, I thought you forgot about this.

Sonic Remix: I was on vacation!

YY & Y: Oh.

Sonic Remix: And guess what today is?

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh Saturday?

Sonic Remix: ...you're cute when yer so naive.

Yami: ...oh gods, I know where this is going.

Sonic Remix: That's right, its my BIRTHDAY today. I'm 21. LEGAL DRING AGE in America!

Yugi: Uh...happy birthday?

Sonic Remix: Oh it will be after the three of us go get drunk.

YY & Y: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Reviews:

Mystical Nonsence - His issues with being raped are seriously gonna affect his decisions later in the story, but you'll have to read and see.

oh - Yea it DOES suck...but what's confusing?

ON WITH PART 3

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 03: Brand New World

Yami spent his time sitting with Yugi until he woke up, while holding his hand the whole time. One sleepy amythest eye fluttered open, and for a moment, he looked confused as to where he was before relizing Yami was there sitting next to him.

Yami looked directly into his eye and smiled sweetly. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Slowly he smiled in return, struggling to sit up.

Yami helped him to sit up. "I didn't leave for for even a second. I know you needed me."

Quickly he lantched onto Yami, burying his face into the leather covered chest.

Yami held him eagerly. "I missed you too.." He kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. "Joey was in here earlier. He's with Seto now."

"Missed you so much..." Yugi was shaking slightly, somewhat scared that Yami would vanish again.

Yami rocked him in his arms. "Oh, you're so strong...so brave..."

Yugi sniffled a bit and relaxed to the rocking; it always comforted him more than most things.

XoXoXoXoXo

A figure watched them in secret from outside their window and spoke into his communicator. "He's not gonna leave him alone. He's like the thing from hell that won't give up guarding him."

Grumbling was heard at first from the other end. "He will have to eat and he will also need to bathe, love. Knowing the small one he will spend most of the day sleeping."

XoXoXoXoXo

It was probably a whole day before the figure was startled awake by Yami's calm voice speaking to Yugi. "How about I get you some soup?"

Yugi's single eye blinked for a moment at the question before finally nodding, just starting to feel hungry

Yami headed into the hall, promising Yugi to come back, just as the figure outside whispered into the communicator. "He's going to get soup for him."

"Now's your chance to slip in and nab him!" came the reply.

He nodded and started to open the window, slipping in. Yugi heard the slight noise and sat up slightly, looking for the source of the sound before settling back down again. A shadow loomed over him before a large hand cuffed his mouth. Furry arms grasped and pulled him from his bed. Yugi gave a muffled cry of terror and started struggling wildly to get free.

The furry, spiny figure called into his communicator. "Start the gateway, I got him!"

The one at the other end gave the signal that he got the message, and a point of light emitted from the middle of the room, growing larger into some kind of dimentional gateway.

Before the gate was completely up, Yami came back in, only to drop the tray of soup his had been carrying and yell as he saw a weird black and red spiny creature try to kidnap Yugi. "YUGI!"

The creature growled. "Aw crap! Pet, problem! Forget about landing coodenates, just drop the entrance anywhere!"

"Right."

Yami dashed forward to knock the creature away from Yugi and grabbed Yugi in his arms. "I gotcha!"

At this point Yugi was crying and he clung tightly to Yami in despration. The creature growled and started to tackle Yami and Yugi, only to knock them into the portal. Terrified, the teen cried out in dismay, trying to keep his grip on Yami.

The creature started to go after them when he heard the sounds on the other side that he didn't like. He paniced and yelled into the communicator. "Close the gateway! Close it!"

There was growling on the other side of the communicator, cursing up a storm at the same time as the gateway closed.

"SHIT...open a gateway back to the base, we're gonna need a new plan..."

There was a loud click as the communicator was shut off. A new gateway began to open.

XoXoXoXo

Yami and Yugi fell into some tall grass just as the gateway behind them closed, leaving them outside somewhere. They were greeted by someone shouting. "OKAY BUDDY! GET UP WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The small teen was totally terrified by this point, clinging tightly to Yami as he whimpered fearfully.

Yami was slow to stand up above the tall grass, surrounded by armed furry creatures. They saw Yami and sighed. An orange fox thing with two furry tails lowered his gun. "Stand down guys, its just Yami!"

Yami blinked at this statement.

Yugi's single frightened amythest eye peered out from where he was hiding his face to see what was going on.

The furry creatures peered at them before a pink spiny creature poked a scarlet red creature that was standing beside her. "Hey look! Yami captured Shadow's stupid little pet project!"

Purest confusion showed on Yugi's face at that before turning his face complety towards the strange creatures, the bandage still in place.

The pink one blinked at seeing Yugi's face. "Uh..." The orange fox snapped his fingers. "Hey I get it! Yami made a big scene at the club so he can sneak out and go undercover without Shadow or his army trying to look for him!"

Yugi was REALLY confused now. "Huh...? Who's Shadow?"

The fox looked at Yami. "What'd ya do, gouge out his eye AND smack his head real hard?"

The reminder of what had happened to his eye hit Yugi hard, going complety pale as the memory of how it happened came back to him.

Yami blinked at them. "...what are you people?"

The furry creatures sweatdropped before looking to the red one for advice.

Yugi whimpered and looked up to Yami. "I wanna go home Yami... Please...?"

Yami looked at him. "Home? I don't even know how we GOT here!"

The fox looked at the red creature. "What ya think? They they both got bonked on the head?"

The one scrached his head slightly in thought. "Or maybe its the wrong set."

"Or maybe its a trick on Shadow's behalf, its not the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt."

Confused, hungry, tired, and still scared the small teen slowly started crying, burying his face against Yami's chest.

The fox looked at the red one. "I vote we take them back to base. Yami went missing and I KNOW Sonic wants to kill him...or bawl his eyes out for dissappearing..."

He snickered slightly at that. "More like have a hissy fit and throw him right back out."

He laughed. "I'd like to see that...shall we go, Captian Knuckles?"

The smirk appeared at that. "Lead the way, Tails."

"Alright!" He happily led the troop, the furries escorting Yami, who carried Yugi in his arms, towards what looked like a grand city constructed of white crystal. Furry creatures were EVERYwhere.

Yugi was highly frightened, all the animal-like creatures reminded him too much of the one who took his eye. Some of them reconizing Yugi scowled at him. There were also humans, and human crosses with animal ears and tails. Frightened whimpers slowly started to emerge from Yugi, burying his face into Yami's chest again. They came upon a grand palace; which they entered in. Animals, humans, and crosses all hanging about for one reason or another. They were escorted to a den where a loud cheer was heard as it was filled with different people that ran and shook Yami's hand. The small teen was pale by now, shaking in fear as he held onto the confused Yami as tightly as possible, his single amythest eye showing true terror.

Yami finally yelled out, startling everyone in the room. "ENOUGH!"

The red echidna Knuckles jumped slightly, noticing that everyone had moved away in reaction to Yami's outburst.

Yami hugged Yugi tighter and spoke quieter. "You're scaring him."

Knuckles' violet eyes blinked at that, looking closely at the smaller teen for a moment before regonizing the signs of terror.

The pink one blinked. "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

Knuckles nodded at the question. "Amy, tell Sonic to speak to me later alright?"

She nodded and dashed off. Tails spoke. "I don't get it. Yami HATES Yugi. Yugi is...is is...a FREAK of nature! Shadow's little pet project. A rather POOR attempt to clone Yami!"

"I think these two are not the ones we are familiar with, Tails."

He blinked. "Is that possible?"

Knuckles eyed the young fox. "Do the math Tails. Shadow can chaos control can he not? What exactly does Chaos Control do?"

"Space and time, Knux, not dimentions."

"Space is part of dimentions Tails. Now, what if he is able to go to another world and brings others from there to here?"

"I suppose, but WHY?"

"To throw us into confusion, which is exactly happening right now. Shadow would never allow his pet to become harmed; and yet here Yugi is with several clear injuries and terrified of US!"

"Probably-"

They were disrupted by a howl from the next room. "HEY WOLF-EARS! GOT YOUR PROTO-TYPE CARDS!" A blonde human with dog ears and tail ran through, gripping a deck of cards.

A single amythest eyes blinked at seeing that. "Joey...?"

The human in question saw Yugi and yelped, causing cards to go flying and fluttered to the floor. Startled, Yugi darted behind Yami in reaction.

Joey looked at the cards on the floor. "Oh god, I'm dead..."

Yugi murmured. "Sorry..."

"MUTT! Where the hell are you!" came a VERY familiar shout.

Joey turned to Yami. "Yami, hide me and I won't tell Sonic you're back."

Yami blinked. "Uh...?"

Yugi peeked out from behind Yami at that. "Who's Sonic?"

Joey started to reply, but he yelped and ducked behind Yami.

A furious blue-eyed wolf ear and tailed teen stormed into the room. "JOEY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, ITS STRAIGHT TO OBEDENICE SCHOOL FOR YOU!"

Yami blinked. "...Seto...?"

The brunette blinked now and looked in his direction. "Yami? Your back?"

Tails popped some gum into his mouth as he plopped into a chair. "I still say he was smacked in the head. He was drinking pretty heavily that night and trashed the bar area pretty good." Yami blinked.

Purest confusion showed on Seto's face now. "But... How...?"

"That's not the only thing we found. Look at what else we picked up."

Blue eyes blinked before looking at Yami again, only then noticing the one hiding behind him. "He captured Yugi?"

Yami growled. "You know what? I don't know what's going on, but if all we're getting is hostility on Yugi, then we're leaving."

The highly distressed small teen was shaking badly now, his fever starting to return from all the excitement.

Yami looked back at Yugi and pulled him into his arms, cuddling him. "Oh, poor Yugi..."

Automatically he curled up within Yami's arms, crying into his chest again.

Yami turned back and glared at the group. "He needs HELP. He is SICK."

Knuckles was the first to move just as the pink spiny hedgehog creature came back in. "Amy, go get a room set up for Yugi."

She nodded and whirled about, running out. Yami moved to sit down, revealing Joey's hiding spot.

Giving a small snort, Seto snatched at one of Joey's ears.

Joey yelped. "Imsorryimsorryimsorry I didn't mean to drop those prototypes!"

"Pick them up, make sure they are NOT damaged and bring them to my room."

He whimpered but nodded. "Okay..."

Yami stared at Seto.

The brunette glanced back at him for a moment before walking off. Yami layed Yugi on the couch and made the mistake of walking into the next room, not expecting the next action. Emerald eyes fastened onto Yami instantly before a ball of blue screeched down the hall to tackle him.

Yami yelped and fell back, shocked to all hell. "OW!"

"You're back! Where the hell have you been!"

He struggled to get up. "What the heck!"

A blue hedgehog was sitting on him now. "Answer me, where have you been!"

Yami felt INCREDIBLY uncomftable with the hedgehog on top of him. "Wondering how the hell I got on this crazy world...SOMEONE HELP!"

Hearing Yami calling for help and relizing what had happened, the red guardian stuck his head into the hall. "Sonic, release him. He is not your Yami but one from another world."

Joey scampered in to pry Sonic off. "Come on buddy, not your Yami."

Yami blinked and scrambled up, staring at Sonic.

Confusion was showing on the hedgehog's face now. "What do you mean not my Yami?"

"He's like from another dimention or sommat..." Joey explained. "I dunno, I wasn't around for details."

Yami muttered. "I'm going back to sit with Yugi."

Blue quills stiffened at the mere mention of Yugi. "Don't tell me, the Yugi he is talking about is also not the Yugi of our world, right?"

Joey nodded. "Ya got that right. This one is like freakin scared...and he's only got one eye."

Emerald eyes blinked at that, allowing Joey to lead him away. "Weird..."

Joey talked to Sonic as they walked. "I think Yami's still hurt over what happened at the club. Granted, he shouldn't of drank so much, but all those girls..."

Sonic sighed. "I know... I just wish he would come home..."

"Well...its not helping yourself to watch the security footage every night..."

The hedgehog allowed his spines to droop sadly. "I was trying to find some clue in it as to where Yami would hide himself..."

"I'm sure he'll come back when he feels like he can face you."

"I miss him so much...I havn't been able to sleep since he left..."

"I know he misses you too."

"Then why won't he come home!"

"...he's probably scared to face you after he reacted the other night."

Sonic sighed, plopping onto a couch once they reached his room. "I want him back..."

"We need to get ya out of this moping. Come on, I'll take ya to a club tonight with me an Seto."

Emerald eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't do clubs anymore Joey."

"Okay, you have any suggestions?"

"How about a get together down in the lounge and watch a movie?"

"That sounds good."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Joey." 


	4. Duel Monsters

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: -THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Sonic Remix: -growl- I'm back, and I'm having to deal with a full house.

Yami: -pokes Remix-

Sonic Remix: WHAT?

-THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Yami: ...WHY?

Sonic Remix: Why WHAT?

Yami: Sonic!

Sonic Remix: Oh. That. Cause its cute.

-THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Yami: No, YUGI is cute. Sonic's not even HUMAN.

Sonic Remix: Whatever.

Joey: -Pokes head in- Hey guys. Remix?

Sonic Remix: Yes?

-THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Joey: You are a freak.

Sonic Remix: Thanks. I think. Wait, if you're here, where's Seto?

Joey: In the dresser room.

Sonic Remix: And...you're not IN THERE WITH HIM! -Gets up and opened the dresser room-

-A pair of wolf ears on a hairband flies out of the room and hits Remix in the head-

Sonic Remix: OW...Prima Donna

-THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Joey: -Grabs a broom and bashes the end up it at the cieling- AND WILL YOU HEDGEHOGS STOP THAT! WE KNOW YOU TWO LIKE TO ROMP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BROADCAST IT!

Yugi: Yami, just send her to the Shadow Realm already! End our misery!

REVIEWS:

Mystical Nonsence - Yea, this wasn't exactly a left-field event. But I DO have some non-crossover YGO stories sitting on my hard drive. If you wanna vote for which I should post next, vote in my journal at this site:

sonicremix . deviantart . com / journal / poll / 63478 /

(remove spaces of course)

Chapter 04: Duel Monsters

In a deep, dark land, a great black castle rose above the twisted rocks. Down below, those loyal to the dark ones worked in training, a great army preparing for some kind of invasion. Inside the palace, 6 of the Millenium items were dumped uncerimoniously on a table, Shadow plopping onto a black couch. "Months of planning, backstabbing, and Anubus decides to do everything himself."

Bright amythest eyes peeked up from where a small human was streched along the back of the couch. "At least we have all but one item. Saves us the trouble of stealing them."

"Yea, that's the only good thing. Perhaps Anubus got tired of that fat moron like I did. He could never control a damn thing."

A pleased purr emerged at the thought. "Well Anubus made the mistake of forgetting about that goodie goodie when he summoned the Pharoah like he did. It was that mistake that caused him to escape."

Shadow reached up and pulled Yugi into his lap, gazing at him. "Don't worry, we will rule the world. I shall give you everything that you ever wanted."

A delighted squeel emerged at being pulled down, automatically snuggling into the lap with half closed eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much you're my favorite creation?"

"Mmmm... Every five minutes I think love..."

Shadow captured his lips in a deep kiss. "Several of our agents reported they are trying to keep Yami busy and away from Sonic. So far so good."

Yugi submitted himself easily into the kiss, one hand lightly teasing his creator in a certain area. "We should capture him... Break him... Do the same to the other Yugi..."

Shadow moaned and squirmed under his hand. "Way ahead of you...gonna send in my top spy to 'befriend' Yugi...and then steal his puzzle."

Talented kisses trailed along the underside of the hedgehog's jaw. "Hmmm... I would rather you break him personally love... Make him submit to only us..."

"I'd still have to have someone get him away from that fuckin' Yami and the city first..." A hand fell below the waistline of his jeans.

Suckling at the small chin slightly, Yugi purred his approval softly. "Have our spy work for us..."

Shadow easily gripped Yugi's member in his hand. "Oh...absolutely, pet..." He kissed him deeply again.

A pleasured moan escaped now, moving his hips slightly to increasure the pressure.

Shadow pressed his hand in, gripping much tighter as he started to jack him off and kiss along his neck softly.

Amythest eyes were closed now, breathing heavily as he gave himself up to his creator's love as he had first been created for.

A tounge came up and slithered over the edge of his ear, taking a delicate lobe into his mouth to suckle on as he jerked his hand a bit against his member.

Moaning loudly now, Yugi was enjoying himself complety now, crying out his release after a few minutes.

Shadow kissed his lips after a few moments. "Good pet."

Panting softly he accepted the kiss gladly, snuggling down onto Shadow's chest to recover.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, in the place dubbed the City of Light, people were gathering in the den in the palace. Seto was showing off the latest additions to his prototype card deck, and Joey, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Chris (a human) were all looking through the different cards. "This looks like its gonna be a fun game idea, Seto!" Joey grinned. "I like this card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

The brunette snorted before holding up the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Keep it then mutt for this one is better than that card anyways."

Tails looked up from looking at the Beaver Warrior card he was looking at. "You probably got a fortune waiting in these cards!"

"What do you expect, after all, between the two of us Tails I have made more usefull inventions."

Tails frowned. "Hey...!"

The teen smirked. "But you do make better vehicles remember."

Tails smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from ya."

Chris showed Sonic a card. "Whatcha think of this one, Sonic? The Dark Magician."

Emerald eyes scanned at the card in through for a few minutes. "I like it."

"Me too..."

After a moment, a sleepy-looking Yami came saundering through and plopped on the couch. "He's finally sleeping."

Seto, Sonic, and Knuckles all looked over at him at that. "You mean it took this long for the sleeping medication to kick in?"

"Yea. His system can be pretty resistant at times." He rubbed at his temples. "So what're you guys discussing?"

A slight smirk showed on the half wolf's face. "Duel Monsters."

"Oh, you have it here too?"

He blinked at that. "What do you mean? They only just came out"

"Just? Huh, that's weird. They been out for years where I come from."

"Oh really? Then you can show everyone here how the game is played."

"Absolutely...only thing is I don't have Yugi's deck with me..."

Sonic's nose twitched slightly. "Then how about you remake the deck?"

"Sure, you got cards I can get access to?"

Seto himself nodded and motioned to the table full of cards.

He headed to the table. "Excellent...this is like the biggest thing in the world where I come from."

The brunette smirked slightly. "Well then it should be a hit here as well."

He constructed his deck to the exact way Yugi's deck was built. "All set."

Nodding slowly he created the deck he figured would be the most powerfull combonation of cards. "Alright then, teach us."

He nodded and had a demonstration battle against Seto.

"We'll start with 8000 life points each," Yami said as he shuffled his deck. He put it down on the table and both he and Seto drew five cards. "Seto, would you like to start off this duel?"

Seto smirked. "Gladly." He drew a card from his deck and layed one face up. "I summon Baby Dragon, and end my turn."

Yami smiled as he drew a card from his deck. "I'll set a magic card, and one card face-down. I'll end my turn there."

Interesting move, Seto thought. He must not of drawn anything strong enough to attack Baby Dragon. He chuckled to himself as he drew a card. "I'll activate my spell card, Harpie's Feather Duster. This allows me to destroy all trap and spell cards on the field."

Yami frowned as his trap card was sent to the graveyard. So much for that. He had been hoping to save it until Kaiba played a really strong monster.

"Next, I summon Giant Germ to the field and have Baby Dragon attack your facedown card."

Yami smirked as he flipped his face-down monster. "Your Baby Dragon has attacked my Giant Soldier of Stone. With my Soldier with 2000 defense points, your dragon only has 1200 attack points, so that lowers your life points by 800."

Yami, 8000, Kaiba, 7200.

Perhaps he DOES know the game, Kaiba thought as he ended his turn. Well, I'll suprise him yet. There's no way he can defeat what I have coming.

Yami drew a card. "From here, I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman to the field and attack your Baby Dragon. With Neo's attack points at 1700, that sends Baby Dragon to the Graveyard and drop your life points by 500 points."

Yami, 8000, Kaiba, 6700.

"I end my turn."

"Not bad, you definitely know what you're doing," Kaiba smirked as he drew a card. He smirked, before shifting his Giant Germ card sideways. "I'll switch this to defense position and end my turn."

Yami frowned as he drew a card. Giant Germ only had 100 defense points. But he wasn't going to take that bait so easily, as Giant Germ had a nasty side effect of inflicting 500 life points when attacked, not to mention allowing Kaiba to summon any more Germs to the field as a result of sending Giant Germ to the Graveyard from result of battle. No, he decided for now to ignore the presence of this nasty card. "I'll summon Red Skull Bird to the field...and end my turn."

Kaiba's grin widened as he drew a card. Yami had played right into his plan. "I'll activate my spell card, Snatch Steal. This allows me to take control of one of your monsters, and I choose your Giant Soldier of Stone."

Yami frowned as Kaiba took his Soldier to his side of the playing field. This wasn't good, as it took away Yami's strong defenses of protecting his life points.

"Now, I'll take that Stone soldier and my Giant Germ, and tribute them to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Oh crap.

Kaiba sent both the Soldier and the Germ to the graveyard and layed his Blue Eyes on the field. "I'll attack your Red Skull Bird. With its attacks points at 1550 and my Blue Eyes as 3000, you lose 1450 points."

Yami, 6550, Kaiba, 6700.

Red Skull Bird was sent to the graveyard, and Kaiba ended his turn. Yami was in trouble now, with no monster that can face Kaiba's Blue Eyes...

But he had faith in the heart of the cards and knew that his next draw would help him.

It did.

He laughed.

"Kaiba, that was a very good move you made, but I have one that's just a little bit better."

What?

Yami made his next move. "I activate my spell card, Dark Hole. This destroys all the monsters on the field."

Kaiba growled as his Blue Eyes and Yami's Magic Swordsman were sent to the graveyard. "You'll pay for that!"

"I heard that line before." Yami smirked and layed a card face down on the field. "I'll set this and end my turn."

Kaiba growled as he drew a card. That WAS a good move. But Yami won't be so lucky next time. He layed a card face down on the field and ended his turn.

Yami drew his next card and thought for a moment. "I'll take my face down monster and tribute it to summon a monster face down in defense. I'll end my turn."

Kaiba frowned as he drew a card. If it took a tribute to summon that monster, then it must have a really strong defense attached to it. He grinned when he found the card he wanted. "I'll use my spell card, 'Shallow Grave'. This allows us both to choose a monster from our graveyards and summon them to the field face down in defense position."

Kaiba checked through his graveyard and set a card face down on his side of the field. Yami did the same. He had a very strong feeling he knew what Kaiba picked out. And it wasn't good. "Now, I flip summon Mystic Horseman." Kaiba flipped the card he had set down from his last turn. "And attack the card you just set down on the field."

Yami smirked as he flipped up the card he had chosen from the Graveyard. Giant Soldier of Stone. "Your horseman doesn't stand a chance against my Soldier. With my soldier at 2000 defense points, and your horseman at 1300, you lose 700 points."

Yami, 6550, Kaiba, 6000.

Kaiba waved it off. "Yes yes, I should of known. I end my turn."

Yami smirked as he drew a card. "I'll take my face down card and tribute it to call Summoned Skull to the field."

Kaiba looked on with mild suprise as Yami removed the face down card to play Summoned Skull. So he did have a strong card...but not strong enough.

"Now to see if my theory is correct. I'll have Summoned Skull attack your face down card."

Kaiba smirked as he flipped his card over. Blue Eyes White Dragon. "With my Dragon's defense at 2500, and your Summon Skull at 2500 attack points, there's no change."

"Very well then, I'll end my turn."

Yami sat back and watched as Kaiba drew a card. He could of very well attacked his horseman and easily taken a chunk out of his life points. But something had told him to at least reveal that Blue Eyes WAS indeed on the field.

Kaiba laughed. "I activate my spell card, Megamoph! This allows me to double the attack points of one of my monsters, and I choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Yami stared. "But that puts it at 6000 attack points!"

"Exactly, and now, I'll destroy your Giant Soldier of Stone and any chance you have of defending your life points! I'll switch my Horseman to Defense position, and my dragon to attack position, and attack your soldier now!"

Yami groaned as his Solkder was sent to the graveyard. Not good.

"I end my turn."

Yami sighed as he drew a card. He had to do something fast or he'd lose this duel to Kaiba. "I summon Ancient Elf to the field. Next I'll have Summoned Skull attack your Horseman. With Summoned Skull's attack at 2500, and your horseman's defense at 1550, that sends it to the graveyard. I end my turn."

Kaiba grinned. "You're getting sloppy, putting that elf out leaves you wide open to a big attack. Now, my Blue Eyes will attack. With Blue eys at 6000 and your elf at 1450-"

"I lose 4500 points..."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba, 6000.

"You've nothing left, and I end my turn."

Yami frowned as he drew a card. Things WERE looking rather lopsided. And with that dragon...

He layed down a magic card hoping maybe by some miracle he could get rid of that dragon.

Wait...

Yami looked over the field, over at the equip card that strengthed Kaiba's dragon, over to Kaiba's dragon, and finally to his Summoned Skull. He laughed. Loudly.

"What's so funny? Finally realized that you're going to lose?"

Yami shook his head and laughed. "Just the whole situation. You had me worried for a moment, I'll admit that. But for now I'll play Celtic Guardian."

Kaiba smirked. What good will that do Yami now? Celtic Guardian's attack was only 1400. One blow would wipe Yami out.

Yami grinned. "Next...I'll attack Your Blue Eyes with my Summoned Skull."

Kaiba was highly confused. "But that would only destroy your own monster and wipe you out!"

Yami laughed. "You forget something VERY important, Kaiba. I ALMOST overlooked it, until I reread the effects of your Megamorph card. Its true that the attack points of your dragon double to 6000, but ONLY if your life points are lower than mine. And they were, AT THE TIME. I was at 6550, and you were at 6000. HOWEVER, when you attacked my Elf, that took down my life points to 2000, and therefore my your life points higher than mine. That's when the nasty side effect of your Megamorth kicks in. If MY points are lower than yours, you dragon's attack points are halved. In other words, Kaiba, your Dragon is now sitting on only 1500 attack points. And with my Summoned Skull at 2500, this wipes out your dragon from the field and you lose 1000 life points."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba 5000.

Kaiba stared. How could he of MISSED that simple fact!

"That also leaves you wide open to my Celtic Guardian's attack, and I attack your life points DIRECTLY. You lose 1400 points."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba, 3600.

"I end my turn."

Kaiba growled as he drew a card. He was still in the lead. This was no big deal. He could do this. "I'll activate my spell card, 'Heavy Storm' This wipes out the traps and spell cards on the field."

Yami smirked as he set the card to the graveyard. No big loss, he didn't need it anymore.

"Next, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Yami grinned softly as he drew a card. Despite the life point difference, Kaiba was starting to limp and fall behind in the game. "I'll summon another Red Skull Bird to the field, and have my Summoned Skull attack your facedown card."

Kaiba flipped it, revealing Baby Dragon. With its defenses at only 700, it was sent to the graveyard, leaving Kaiba open for attack again. "Next, I'll have Celtic Guardian attack your life points, lowering it by 1400."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba, 2200.

"-and then Red Skull Bird attacks and lowers your points by 1550."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba, 650.

"I end my turn."

Kaiba growled as he drew a card. This was not good. He refuses to lose at his own game! "I'll set one card face down and end my turn..."

Yami nodded and drew a card. He was pretty sure this duel was his, but Kaiba could be up to one last trick. Just in case- "I'll put one card face down. Next, I'll attack your face down card with my Summoned Skull."

Kaiba smirked and revealed his face doiwn card. "You just attacked my Mystic Tomato. With its defense at 1100, it is sent to the graveyard. But the effect of this card allows me to summon a Dark type monster with an attack of 1500 or less to the field in attack mode."

Kaiba scanned through his deck and set out-

-another Mystic Tomato.

Kaiba shuffled his deck, and smirked at Yami.

Yami kept calm. This wasn't a big deal. Yes, Kaiba might be able to summon more Dark Types, but with their attack less than 1500, he could take them down easy. "Well then, I'll have my Red Skull Bird attack THIS Tomato then. With your Tomato's attack at 1400, and my bird at 1550, you lose 150 life points."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba, 500.

"And that allows me to summon another Monster to the field."

Kaiba searched his deck and pulled out yet ANOTHER Mystic Tomato, then shuffled his deck.

Yami frowned. The only monster he had left that could attack was Celtic Guardian, but with its attack points at 1400, it would be a tie. He decided to wait. Paience was good. "I end my turn."

Kaiba nodded and drew a card. He realized by now that this duel was going to be a lost cause, but he wasn't going to go out that easy.

"I'll switch my Tomato to defense position. Next, I'll lay down this magic card, and end my turn."

Yami drew from his deck. This was it, he could feel it. "I'll summon my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to the field. Next, I'll have Celtic Guardian attack your Mystic Tomato and send it to the graveyard, since its defense is at 1100 and my Guardian's attack is 1400."

"And I'll summon another monster to the field." Kaiba searched his deck. "I'll summon Disk Magician." He shuffled his deck.

"Fine, I attack your Disk Magician with my Winged Dragon. With its attack at 1400 and your Magician's Attack at 1350, you lose 50 points."

Yami, 2000, Kaiba 450.

"Oh stop messing with me and end it already!"

Yami chuckled at the outburst and nodded. "Fine. I attack with Red Skull Bird. That drops your life points to 0. I win."

Not at all liking how easily he was beaten, the brunette decided to work more on his deck and skills before wanting to challange Yami again.

Yami smiled. "Don't feel too bad, the Seto back where I come from is ALWAYS looking for revenge."

"Well then we have something in common. Consider this, there will be future challanges."

Yami smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Snorting he picked up his cards and left, letting the others have their pick of what was left.

Yami looked at the copyright of the cards and frowned. "Wait a sec."

Sonic glanced up now. "Whats wrong Yami?"

He looked at Seto. "The copyright has your name on it..."

"I founded the creation of the game Yami, not the idea itself."

"Huh...weird...Kaiba only invented the holographic machinery where I came from. There, it was Industrual Illusions that created the game."

One eyebrow raised slightly now. "Holographic techonogly belongs in the hands of Ivo Robotnik, we have only seen it and has yet to study how to make it ourselves."

Yami blinked. "...who...?"

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Eggman is what we like to call him, damn Mobian hater..."

"What is he, some kind of tyant bent on ruling the world?"

Nearly everyone there laughed at that. "You got it right buddy."

He blinked. "Somehow, I'm not suprised. Somone, somehow, some way, wants to rule the world."

"Its called greed. There will always been someone with enough greed to want to own the world."

"Yea, always. Well...tell me more about this Shadow character. The only time I seen him is when he was trying to kidnap Yugi."

Sonic frowned slightly at that. "He is a black hedgehog alot like me in abilities, only full of evil. It was him who captured our Yami in the past to try and clone him, creating Yugi."

He shivered. "Strange..."

"Lately tho we've heard rumers that Eggman, Shadow, and someone by the name of Anubus have teamed up."

He growled. "Anubus is a demon from the underworld. Someone must of summoned him. He's the one that mutiliated Yugi to his current state."

Ears flattened now at hearing that. "So thats what happened to him."

"Anubus was after the 7 Millenium Items. They're objects of great power where I come from, when combined and used by a single person, can summon up any soul from the underworld. But the magic is black and can twist and blind the raised soul."

A look of pity flickered through Knuckles's eyes at that, he was well aware of how rituals are sometimes performed. Sonic looked sick at the thought.

He looked down. "If it wasn't for Yugi being so strong...I would of been still blinded and twisted by the darkness..."

Knuckles's violet eyes looked over at him now. "I think that may of been the last of his strength considering how he has been since you both arrived."

"He just needs a few days of tender loving care so he can heal...that is...if you allow us to stay within your city...until we find a way home, we have nowhere else to turn to."

Slowly the two of them nodded. "Of course. We all understand that you both are not of our world and no threat to us."

He looked relieved. "Thank you. I'm sure Yugi would thank you too, once he's feeling better."

"I do hope he recovers as you say he will. I have sometimes seen others in his state that don't recover."

"I know he will...I believe in him..." He yawned. "I think I'm gonna turn in..."

A gentle smile appeared on the hedgehog's face. "Then go get some sleep. I'll have Amy bring something for the both of you to eat later."

He nodded. "Thank you Sonic. Good night."

As he left the room, Joey tackled Seto from behind, tugging at his eartip gently with his teeth. "MINE!"

"HEEL!" came the barked command, ice blue eyes glaring for a moment at the blond. "You've been a naughty pup."

"Whaaaaat? Couldn't I cuddle?"

A slight smirk appeared. "Not untill you put your collar on."

He muttered. "Why do ya do this to me..."

"Because you are a very disobedient puppy that needs to be trained."

He stuck out his bottom lip and gave him the puppy eyes and whimpered.

Seto narrowed his eyes in warning. "Collar or no love."

He yelped and grabbed the collar, putting it on immediately. "Okay okay! No need to get hostile!"

Chuckling softly he pulled the mutt into his arms. "Thats better."

He licked at his face with a grin. "Let's go."

Smirking he picked the blond up and headed for their room

Chris sweatdropped and looked at Sonic. "I will never understand Terrains."

The hedgehog shrugged slightly. "Meh, so he has a fetish."

"What about you? Gonna turn in? You been looking tired lately."

He sighed a bit at the question. "I doubt I'd get any sleep... You know sleeping pills have no effect on me at all."

"Yea I know, you never slept too good till you met him..."

Sonic lowered his head, ears folded back sadly. "I need him back..."

"He'll come back."

A thoughtfull look crossed his face. "I'm starting to think that something is preventing him from coming home."

"Perhaps."

"I'll try to get some sleep, see you in the morning Chris."

"Night Sonic."

Smiling softly the young hedgehog headed off to his room, blue quills drooping. 


	5. Friday Night Fight

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: I AM TIRED.

Yami: Oh gods, she didn't die after all.

Yugi: Nuts.

Sonic Remix: I WAS IN TENNESSEE on Friday picking up a special guest!

Both: WHAT special guest!

Sonic Remix: Gryph, the co-author

Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Sonic and Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Reviews:  
Mystical Nonsence - Lemme set the record straight: There ARE two Yugis and two Yamis. The FIRST Yugi (one-eyed Yugi) and Yami (recently brought back from the afterworld) are the one from the YGOX universe. They got sent to another universe (YGOR), where there are another Yugi (evil little rapist) and Yami (resistance leader). People are mistaking the Yugi and Yami from YGOX for the ones that are from YGOR.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 05: Friday Night Fight

He was watching the tape. Yet again. Sonic remembered the night clearly. He would go to clubs with no one but HIM. And they always had fun. That night was no different.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The taller teen gripped at Sonic's hand as they went and sat their favorite booth, ordering strawberry daceries.

The blue hedgehog was restless as he usually was, eagerly looking forward to the night treat.

Yami looked at him and smiled, pulling him much closer as they watched the nightly show they had on stage.

Easily he settled down within the other's arms, resting his head against Yami's chest as he watched.

One of the waiters came up, saying there was a problem in the back and needed Yami's help to resolve it, since he was such a good problem solver. He looked at Sonic, assuring him. "I'll be back soon, promise." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Pouting slightly he watched him leave the booth, sighing before turning his attetion to the show to wait.

Some girls came by, gushing over him like always. Fangirls, obviously. One even offered him a rather LARGE strawberry dacery. On the house.

Both ears perked up at the offer, that was something he wasn't able to refuse.

Something must of been laced in the drink, cause over the time that he drank, his mind became clouded, and he was starting to actually flirt with the girls.He was defently not acting like his usual self, letting the girls sit with him for once.

There was a commotion from the bar, and 5 seconds later, one of the bartenders went flying over the counter. Yami stormed out, his face flushed and growling. He looked PIIIIIISSED.

Unfocused emerald eyes blinked now in confusion from where he sat between a pair of girls. "What wrong Yami?"

Yami swayed a bit, trying to focus, before seeing the girls sitting with him. "What the hell is all this!"

Sonic only looked confused at the question, head tilting a bit as he was drugged up fairly good. "Huh?"

One of the girls waved curtly at Yami with a flaunting smile. Yami frowned before he growled and went insane. "YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BITCH!" He slammed himself forward over the table to get to the girl beside Sonic.

Startled the blue hedgehog scrambled away in surprise.

The lady screamed as Yami pulled at her hair and shoved her out of the booth, only to slam himself on top of her to seriously do some damage to her.

"Yami STOP! Your hurting her!"

"SHE DANGEROUS! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

Knowing that hurting another was against the rules he tried to pull him off.

"LEMME GO!" Enrange, Yami did the unthinkable in the moment of struggle. He slapped Sonic across the face.

A pained yelp escaped in reaction, one hand automatically covering there area of this face that was slapped, a look of pure hurt showing in his eyes now.

Yami suddenly stopped, forgetting the whole scene as he stared at Sonic, in the horror of what he's done.

Slow tears welled up after a moment before the blue hedgehog bolted from the club.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The videotape had later revealed that Yami had gotten upset at himself for slapping Sonic and the girls from that night had dissappeared. The bartender reported that Yami drank a rather strong drink, and lots of it.

Sonic had gotten depressed since that night, finding it harder and harder to fall asleep to the point where only extreme exhaustion would earn him any type of rest.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Days had passed and Yugi was making a VERY nice recovery, especially with the help of the high-technology and knowledge of medicine. And Yami stayed with him all the time.

The the first week the small teen spent most of the time sleeping though now he was alot more active, perfering to stay in the room they were given as he felt very uneasy around the creatures that called the place their home.

One day while Yami was out getting some lunch for the two, the door open and a happy looking Joey came through, carrying some empty stacks of boxes and his tail wagged happily. He seemed to be lost in his own little world, humming a happy tune and walking in step.

The youngster's single eye blinked with confusion at the empty boxes. "Joey? Whats with the boxes for?"

Joey yelped and nearly dropped the boxes. He completely forgot someone was occupying the room. He steadied himself and dumped them into the closet. "Seto had a convention yesterday. We were carrying stacks of trading cards in them."

He blinked now. "Trading cards? What kind?"

"Duel Monsters. Seto was having a promotion to get word of the game out to everyone in the city."

Surprise showed on his face now at hearing that game was here too, sitting up now as he had slowly gotten use to the eyepatch he had to wear now. "Really! I was labled the King of Games playing that game."

"Yea, your Yami mentioned about the game already going on over where you live. We're only now getting started over here. Seto was genius to create the game."

A faint smile showed on his face. "Thats nice of him."

"How are you holding up? That was some nasty stuff to be put through. Heh, if you ask me, Anubus should of kidnapped our Yugi. I'd love to see that brat get his eyes gouged."

The small teen paled slightly, drawing his knees up against his chest. "No one deserves what I was put through Joey..."

"You are DEFINITELY nothing like your counterpart, then. This kid, he's AWFUL."

One single amythest eyes glared at him slightly. "And so was Seto of my world and even he doesn't deserve what happened to me."

"Yea, but this kid. He was created by Shadow, an attempt to clone Yami. He's a rapist. Yami was actually RAPED by him first. You should of seen poor Yami."

"Then he is defently my oppisit Joey for I get raped on such a regular basis that I am very surprised I havn't been raped since I got here."

"You're among the Light. Those with darkness in their hearts serve that bastard Shadow and his pet project. But the raping wasn't the worst part for Yami.."

Yugi blinked now. "Then what was?"

"Yami was virgin at the time, and there was only one guy he wanted to share himself with. He felt so violated and ashamed, cause he didn't feel like Sonic would ever love him then."

The youngster lowered his eye at hearing that.

"Sonic's been keeping himself away from this room. He's afraid to meet you. Not because of who you are, but because of what he might do in reaction to seeing you."

He shivered slightly. "I don't blaim him..."

"You're probably just as afraid of Mobians. And you probably have as much chance to warm up to them as Sonic would to you."

"Harder to make more than one person beleive that you are not the same as the other Yugi you speak of..."

"I know. Which is why I'm offering 'Joey's Guard Dog Service!' to you. We'll be your bodyguards and show ya around the city. Its really a great city, and you can't keep in here forever."

He shifed nervously for a few minutes. "Only if Yami comes..."

"Well of course! Wouldn't have it any other way." He ruffled his hair. "Ya know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but...you're alright, Yugi."

Slowly a faint smile showed on his face. "Thanks Joey."

"Awright. Yami will be back with lunch soon. Afterwords, me an Seto will take ya around the city!"

"Ok. See you later then?"

He gave him the thumbs up. "You betcha!"

Defently smiling the youngster began to look forward to the tour. 


	6. Millenium Plaza

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver 

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: DINO THUNDER POWER UP!

Yugi: -trying to hold Yami back- NO! Calm DOWN Yami!

Yami: If I hear about Power Rangers ONE MORE TIME-

Yugi: CALM DOWN! Remix and Gryph HAVE to get off that kick at SOME POINT

Joey: Don't be so sure.

Both: Why?

Joey: Can we say 'crossover' ?

dead silence-

Yugi: Shadow Realm them both very quickly.

Reviews: Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Aww, thanks! I got a lot more on the way!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 6: "Millenium Plaza"

After Yami brought in a rather delicious lunch, the door opened and Joey was tugging on Seto's hand as he happily walked in. "Hey you!"

One amythest eye looked up from where he had curled up within Yami's lap. "Hello."

He grinned. "How ya feeling, big guy?"

A faint smile appeared after a moment. "Better, I told Yami about your offer."

"And?" Yami smiled. "I think its a great idea. A good chance for Yugi to get some fresh air."

The small teen was still a little uneasy about being out of his room, though so long as his Yami was agreed to the idea, he may as well go.

Joey offered his hand to help Yugi up. "Come on then. Let's go have some fun."

Giving a tiny smile he took the offered hand, afterwards moving over to Yami's side.

"There we go!" He took them out into the bright city. Everything look so bright and fantastic! Tall buildings looking like they were made of bright crystal rose above the skyline. It looked like a fantasic city as many people happily milled about their business. From business walkers, to recreation hoverbladers, this city was ALIVE with happiness.

Yugi's face showed his wonder clearly at how the city was, at times very tempted to wonder away from Yami's side.

Joey was watching him before he got a brilliant idea and skipped ahead, stopping the group. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Seto, BRILLIANT idea. Just hear me out."

Ice blue eyes reguarded the Terrain for a moment. "Speak before I lose my temper, mutt."

"Millenium Plaza. Best part of the city. The outdoor market, the rides, the live entertainment, the convention center, its a PERFECT area!"

He frowned slightly in thought. "Maybe but we'll have to be a bit more carefull there too remember. Not everyone is keen on the idea of Yugi being here, even if he is from another world."

"And half of them barely KNOW of Shadow's pet project. It's the perfect place! I'll watch him, promise!"

Relucently have gave in. "Alright pup you can take them both there."

He jumped for joy. "YAY!" Come on then!" He tugged at Seto and Yugi's hands to hurry them up.

Thinking that he was finally going to have some fun for one he obedently allowed himself to be lead.

They went to the plaza. It was BEYOND amazing. There were shops lined up in a huge plaza, with a theme park off to one side, a LARGE conventin center to another direction, a mall in a third direction, and an aquarium in the remaining direction, all along near a bay area withere a boardwalk had been set up with LOTS of outdoor shops.

Yugi was complety relaxed and at ease by now, happily chatting up a storm with Yami and Seto instead of clinging to the older teen.

Yami grinned, and was unrealizing moving his body to the beat of the music coming from live entertainment occuring at an outdoor stage off to one side, with street performers showing off in the plaza to the tourists.

Seeing a small shop that was catching his attetion the youngster bounded on over happily to get a closer look at the bracelets.

Yami smiled and joined him. People around here seemed to pay the little one no mind whatsoever as he looked over the shop. Skipping from the convention, a girl, dressed up like Dark Magician Girl, skipped over towards Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba!" She looked at him. "Sir, is this outfit okay for the promo? I wanna make sure I'm doing my job right..."

Blue eyes glanced at her for a few minutes before giving a nod of approval. "Very well done miss."

She grinned. "Aah, thank you sir! My brother over there is dressed up as well. We seem to be getting a lot of hype up already!"

The wolf brunette nodded, glancing as he noticed that Yugi had found the small pile of limited edition Dark Magician plushies.

A freelance photographer skipped up to the group. "Wow, what a group! Wanna souvener photo?"

Yugi looked up and blinked a bit before the idea of being in a photo caused him to hide behind Yami nervously.

He laughed and looked down at him. "What is it, hikari?"

"I don't want my picture taken..."

"Why? Because of your eye?"

Slowly he nodded at the question, lowering his head sadly.

He knelt down before him. "Listen to me...you're very beautiful to me, no matter what. There's no reason to be nervous, or shy. If you don't want a picture, that's fine, but don't let it be because of what's happened to you." He smiled a bit. "Sides, if we ever DO get home, we'll have a picture to hold on to, right?"

Relucently he nodded, Yami was right, its just, he still felt ashamed of the loss of his eye.

He smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's my little hikari." He stood back up just as the guy dressed as the Dark Magician had wandered over to see what his sister was up to. They eagerly joined in for a photograph.

The single amythest eye lit up at seeing the person dressed like his favorite card and hurried over to him.

Yami laughed and the photographer got a good shot of the group once they had made a pose. "Alright guys!" Joey flipped a few gold coins to the photographjer as she wandered over to a kiosk. The stand had electronic equipment set up so she could print out copies of the photo she made.

Still hanging onto the magician plushie the small teen held it up to Yami. "Can I get this?"

He looked at Seto in question. He didn't have any money himself, of course.

The tall brunette looked down at the youngster before giving a small nod in the direction of the shop owner that was in charge of selling it. "I'll pay for it myself."

Yami smiled. "Thank you."

Joey howled in delight as the pictures came out. "Hey everyone! Looklooklook!" He showed them off. "Best group shot in the WORLD!"

Yugi and Seto both blinked at Joey's excitement before looking at the pictures.

They all looked like a great group, the way they were shot together. And Yugi was turned in JUST the right direction so that his REAL eye was more profound and no one could barely tell that his other eyes was patched up.

A faint smile showed on his face at how it came out, glad that it make him look like he was normal.

Joey tugged at Yugi's hand. "Come on, let's go check out the rides!"

Yugi smiled happily before nodding and hurried after his new friend.

They enjoyed the afternoon riding the rides, checking out the aquarium, and walking down the street to check out the shops. It was one of the greatest afternoons that Yami's ever experienced, and he hoped Yugi felt the same way.

The small teen was becoming tired finally, all the excitement having worn him out.

As they walked down the street, Yami noticed one of the buildings was currently roped off with police tape. "What's that place?"

Joey sighed. "The club..."

Confused the youngster looked up at the two half humans. "Why's it roped off?"

"We're still investigating and getting it cleaned up." Joey looked at Seto. "The night our Yami got drunk and tore up the bar, attacking some people..."

"We need to get the tape away from Sonic. I went to check on him and he had cried himself to sleep again, the tape was still playing."

Yami blinked. "Could...I get a look inside the place?"

Blue eyes blinked for a moment before frowning in thought. "I'm not sure that would be wise."

"Well...I want to get a look around. Everything's as it was since that fight, right?"

Slowly he nodded. "Alright but we'll have to stay with you."

"Understood." They headed in the back way where guards let them in. They looekd around the club. "Sophisicated. You guys hang out together here?"

He nodded slightly. "Every other night we would come here. Sonic and Yami would always sit over at the booth over there."

He looked at the booth. "Where you two here the night of the fight?"

Sadly he shook his head. "We were at a meeting debating on when to release the game."

He nodded. "So you were only told that Yami got drunk and got into a fight..."

"Actually it was caught on tape, which Sonic has a copy of."

He nodded. "Assuming that they come here a lot, does Yami drink a lot?"

Once again he shook his head. "Not as much as he did that night. Him and Sonic usually get drinks with little alchaol in it."

"So he doesn't normal get drunk..."

"Thats right. Also, as caught on the tape Sonic wasn't acting like himself either."

He thought about it. "You say Sonic has the security tape of the main area?"

Once more the nod answered. "Thats correct and the blasted hedgehog watches it every night."

"Okay. Can you show me the secuity room? I wanna look at some things."

Nodding he headed towards the security room, knowing there was another copy of the tape there.

He sat down and reviewed the tape of the main area. "The waitress called him to the bar itself, do you have security tape of that area?"

The brunette shuffled through the different tapes before pulling it out.

He put it in and reviewed it. It looked like it coincided with what happened. Yami walked to the bar, only to be sprung by a suprise drink on the house, with they offered. He sat down and began to drink it.

Ice blue eyes narrowed now at that. "So thats what happened. Both of them were drugged."

He watched it, and in the video, Yami was being called to the back. A few minutes later, bodies went flying as Yami went on a his rampage.

Yugi buried his face into Yami's shirt after a few minutes of watching. He was having trouble beleiving it wasn't his Yami that was on the tape.

He hugged him tightly. "Something still doesn't add up. I'd like to come back later and review the tapes some more."

"Alright Yami. As of now we are still waiting for our world's Yami to return."

He nodded and started to get up to leave. "One thing. You may want to get the place cleaned up soon, place is starting to smell like a rat died."

Chuckling he nodded. "We plan to, so don't worry."


	7. Detective Yami

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: Um...

Yami: Um?

Sonic Remix : Um...

Yami: What, run out of matereal?

Sonic Remix:...yea...

Yami:...its a miracle.

Sonic Remix: Um...I move to Tampa in less than 2 weeks?

Yami: Um...kay...

Reviews:  
Meowth's Toon Dragon - Glad ya like it! Hope ya like the rest of it! Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Thanks. Things will start to make more sense in this chapter and later chapters.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 07: "Detective Yami"

The came back outside, and Joey was flagged down by two girls. One of them was Mai, and the other was a white bat. "Hey you!"

Seto groaned slightly at the sight of the girls, deciding to just ignore the both of them.

Joey blushed. "Oh...hey girls..." He looked at Yugi. "Yugi, lemme introduce to the two biggest annoyances in my life, whom without...well, I'd never of met Seto. Mai Valintine and Rouge the Bat."

"I know Mai from back on my world and she's kinda responsable for you and Seto being together there as well."

"Really? Well nice to see some things never change eh?" Mai giggled and knelt before Yugi. "Yugi is it?"

A little nervous the small teen nodded, his single amythest eye a bit frightened.

She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you! Any friend of Joey's is a friend of mine."

He smiled now as he shook the offered hand. "Same here."

Yami nodded. "Nice to meet you both. Maybe we'll see you two later." They nodded and waved as the troupe headed back for the palace.

Feeling alot like his normal self the youngster hugged the plushie happily, holding onto one of Yami's hands.

Yami was looking a bit bothered as they walked down the hall. "Seto, the glass that the other Yami was drinking...run it through for testing, see if there was anything laced in the drink itself."

The brunette nodded slightly. "Alright, we've already tested Sonic's glass and it was defently laced."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'm concerned that they're maybe more to this than a simple bar fight."

One eyebrow raised. "Well Yami hasn't come home and Sonic's beleiving that he is being kept from returning."

He nodded. "We have to keep all our options open...something's just not adding up."

Nodding slowly now as he pondered he opened the door for the two of them to enter the room they had been given.

He nodded. "Thanks for the afternoon. We had a fun time. We'll talk in the morning about this mystery."

Giving Yami a rare smile the brunette handed him a small pill bottle. "These are some sleeping pills incase Yugi has more trouble getting to sleep. Amy noticed the other bottle was empty"

He nodded and took it. "Thanks. Good night."

The wolf teen left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Yami sat on the bed and scooped Yugi into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. "Mmmm..."

A delighted purr emerged as he snuggled into the welcoming arms. "I had fun today Yami."

"I have as well. I'm glad to see you so happy."

Resting his head on the other's chest the youngster yawned a bit.

"You need something to help you sleep tonight, or you think you gonna be okay?"

"I don't want nightmares..."

He sighed. "Okay...okay...here..." He opened the bottle and gave him the medication dose.

Obedently he swollowed the two pills before curling up in his arms again, amythest eye half closed.

He kissed along his neck softly. "I'll always be here for you."

Giggling a bit at the kiss the small teen looked up at him with a gentle eye. "Love you Yami."

He smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead. "I love you too...and you always make me happy when I see you so cheerful and happy."

"I know, but I'm still scared of them Yami... They looked like they wanted to kill me when we first came..."

"Shh...I know...try not to think of that..."

Yawning again the small teen settled down in the comforting embrace, the sleeping medication kicking in.

He layed back and held him in his arms. "Good night, Yugi."

"Night Yami..." Came the quiet mummer as the youngster fell asleep, snuggled close for warmth.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next morning, the company got up bright and early to go to a fun cafe to eat breakfast. It was some kind of cyber cafe where people could eat and hang on the internet and play games.

Yugi was eager to explore this time, not afraid to leave Yami's side for only a few minutes before he came hurring back.

Joey got a great idea. "Hey Yugi, while Seto and Yami go over their detective business over the club, how about you an I go drop in on the action at the convention center?"

Blinking he looked over at his older look alike now in question. "Is it alright Yami?"

He nodded. "Fine by me."

Giving a happy squeel he gave him a tight hug.

He laughed and huigged him back. "Go have fun."

Nodding happily he bounded on after the blond.

Seto and Yami, meanwhile, headed down to the cafe, where the police were still looking over the scene.

Informing the police that the Yami with him wasn't the same as the one who was at the club he motioned for him to head on inside.

Yami wrinkled up his nose when they stepped inside the security office. "This place smells worse everytime I step in here."

"Then lets go find the source of the smell so we can remove it."

He shook his head. "Later, I want to look at the tapes."

Shrugging he headed for the security room.

Yami viewed all the monitors on the wall. "Can I look at some of the videos from other nights that he was here? He seemed to reconize someone in the fight video, and I want to see if I can find them anywhere else."

Nodding a bit he shuffled through the tapes to find a few.

As they picked out some tapes, one of the officers came in. "Seto?"

Ice blue eyes looked up now. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know we got the results on the test you asked aboiut last night."

"And? I take it that the glass was laced like Sonic's was?"

She shook her head. "No...that was the thing...however, the drink was a pretty strong alcohol, one that can trash even a heavy drinker in a shot."

Seto was slightly surprised at that. "Someone wanted that fight to happen badly."

Yami watched the officer leave and scanned through the videos, looking more concerned.

The brunette was becoming angry by now, already deciding that the one responcible for this would pay the price.

"Well we can rule out one thing..." He browsed a tape, of a night where Yami came up to drink while waiting for Sonic to come in from a mission.

"And what would that be Yami?"

"It wasn't the drink." He rewind and looked over the video again.

"It wasn't?" Confused now he studied the tape as well

"No. Ever wondered how Yami could drink and drink...and never even so much as get tipsy?"

Slowly he nodded. "How then?"

"If he's anything like I am...then he's immune to the effects of alcohol." He ejected the tape and pushed in another.

Blue eyes blinked at that then. "So it would have to of been a drug."

The one of the barfight appeared on screen. "Yes, but the tests already showed that the alcohol was not laced."

"Then how?"

"Somehow, someone got to hime between this scene-" He pointed to the video of Yami drinking. He then fastforwarded to where he got up and went into the back. "And this scene."

He frowned slightly before moving though the club, searching the floor now in case there might of been a small dart.

"Hold on a sec." He gestured back to the screen.

Eyes narrowed he came back to watch.

He paused at a certain point when Yami was drinking, and then pointed to the on-video display. "Hour, minute, second of the point he was drinking." He pointed to the date. "The night of the fight. August 13th, 3235, at 10:22:35."

Not able to notice any change he frowned. "What makes you say now?"

He put one of the tapes into a second VCR, and brought up the display, pausing it. "August 6th, 3235, at 10:22:35."

Still frowning he clanced at the two screens.

They were the exact same footage. "Look at the font for the August 13th display. The type varies from the August 6th one...I say someone's been editing some footage."

"So someone from the securty crew helped?"

He started to say something but stopped, pausing for a moment as if distracted by something. He raised a finger to signal to give him a moment.

Confused he remained silent, eyes on Yami now.

"No tapes have left this room besides the one Sonic took, right?"

"You mean Sonic may have the orginal that hasn't been tampered with?"

He shook his head. "No, the copy we have is just as real. The the video of Yami at the bar that was tampered with...so logic concludes that the orginal tape is still here."

"Hmmm..." Moving over to the box of tapes he started going through all of them, sticking each into the player to check the dates.

While Seto did that, Yami got up, looking around.

Ignoring the teen for awhile he continued scanning the many tapes.

Yami stopped at a steel locked closet. "What's in here?"

Blinking he looked up for a moment. "Not too sure."

He looked at the padlock before looking at Seto. "Let's get it open."

Nodding he pulled out the club keys he had in his pocket.

The lock opened and they opened the steel door. Yami gagged and had to cover his nose as it revealed a dead security guard along with a stash of security tapes.

Seto paled now at the sight, backing away quickly before calling for the guards.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

On the other side of town, Joey had gotten Yugi some ice cream, headed out the the main side of the plaza to catch some entertainment when Mai and Rouge caught up with them. "Hey guys!"

Licking at his ice cream happily the youngster greeted the two happily.

"Where you two headed?"

Joey grinned. "We were gonna see who was gonna be singing next."

Mai giggled. "Well, Rouge and I were about to head for the Aquarium. Wanna hang out with us? We'll even pay for the tickets!"

Yugi blinked at the offer. "Can we Joey? Please?"

He looked at Mai, then to Yugi and grinned. "Aw, why the hell not? Okay!"

Nearly clapping his hands with delight he had to hurry to lick up the dripping ice cream.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Back at the cafe, Seto and Yami had settled to watch on the ditched security tapes that were found. One was dated two weeks before the bar fight, and they were watching a few of the ladies that had hung out with Yami make a few threats to Yami in the back of the bar about hurting Sonic if he over got in their way.

"Hmmm... Yami never mentioned about the threats before."

"He wouldn't. He'd be strong about protecting his loved one by trying to deal with the problem himself."

"Well it looks like it became out of hand that night."

He nodded and put in another video. The one of the bar front. Yami was called over, and was ofered a drink. But he didn't take it. He refused it and started to walk away, but he was immeditely pulled into the back. After that, THAT's when the bartender went flying.

"Find the tape for the back."

He nodded and brought it up, pushing it in. It showed a troupe of furries holding Yami down and injecting him some gunk.

Seto growled angerly now at seeing that, the fur on his ears and tail raising. "They are defently in trouble."

He nodded. "The gunk they pumped him with must of acted like alcohol on the brain, since he cannot be affected by normal alcohol...someone knew that..."

"The only ones who would know would be his doctors."

"...or someone that knows his entire DNA structure..."

Seto looked up at that. "Shadow."

He nodded. "Looks like you got a couple of traitors to deal with."

Nodding he motioned to the police that were within the room

He looked back over the footage of Sonic with the girls to make sure they were the same ones that threatened Yami.

"Seems they were the ones to threaten Yami, though why they would seek out Sonic of the pair is beyond me."

He narrowed his eyes before he pointed to one of the girls. "That bat looks familiar."

Seto looked up at that. "Rouge..."

He looked at Seto. "Yugi..."

The brunette looked furious now before storming out of the club to look for his pup and the shrimp that was with him. 


	8. Kidnapped!

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: Less than a week till I move.

Yami: Hallehuah.

Sonic Remix: Shaddup. The fanfic's gonna be delayed indefinitely till I get back online. Hopefully my roommates will want to get cable internet when I meet them on Wednesday. But I PROMISE when I get back that I'll update all the chapters up to the current one of the week. I WILL get the fic back on schedule. Promise!

Yugi: Calm down, you make it sound like a disclaimer.

Sonic Remix: I left this chapter on a cliffie.

All: NOOOOO!

Reviews:

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Yea, pretty much.

The Mouse of Anon - Thanks. Me an my partner worked VERY hard to make this combo work. We had practice with other crossover versions of these two toons, but we liked this one the best.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 08: "Kidnapped!"

At the aquarium, Yugi and Joey were with Rouge, looking at the killer whales from the top of the tank when Mai came back with some ice cream. "I got the ice cream!" She giggled.

Yugi's single amythest eye looked up now from the whales at the word ice cream, smiling happily before bounding over.

She grinned and handed the cones to Yugi and Joey and went back to looking at the orcas. "I love these guys, they're certainly something else."

Nodding the young teen was busy licking up the dripping ice cream. "We have them back home as well, they hunt seals, thats why they are called Killer Whales."

She nodded. "Funny, how such a name can be so decieving. Nothing is ever as they appear, or so I'm told."

"Mhmmm..." Managing to get the dripping mess under control the teen eagerly worked on devowering the treat.

Rouge stood behind Joey and Yugi as she watched the whale. "Well, you're right about one thing, Mai. Nothing IS as it seems."

The single amythest eye blinked, looking up at the bat behind him, he was getting uneasy about the tone of voice.

Rouge looked at Joey for a moment. "Hey Joey, can you dog-  
paddle?"

Joey blinked. "Well, du-AGH!"

Joey was pushed into the whale tank, and Rouge grabbed Yugi and started making a break for it. Mai yelped and ran to help Joey out. "ROUGE! SOMEONE HELP! SHE KIDNAPPING THAT KID!"

Yugi was in a panic now at being snatched away, struggling to get loose from the bat to help Joey. "JOEY!"

Rouge bumped past the approaching Seto and Yami and took to the skies, flapping her bat wings as Mai struggled to help Joey out. Yami paniced immeditely. "YUGI!"

The teen was biting and scraching trying to get away. "YAMI HELP!" The blue eyed wolf was already running for the tank Joey was thrown in.

Mai and Seto worked together to get the wet pup out of the tank as he flopped on the ground. She looked at Seto. "What's going on! Why did Rouge just suddenly kidnap Yugi like that!"

"She's the reason for Yami's dissappearence and the fight at the club. She drugged both of them. She and a few others had threated Yami to stay out of their way, then later injected him with a drug and laced Sonic's drink."

"But why! She's my best friend, I don't understand why she'd do this!"

Pulling off his trenchcoat he wrapped it around the shivering blond. "She's a spy for Shadow."

Joey leaned in, trembling. That damn tank was ICE cold! Mai covered his mouth. "Oh dear Hope no..."

Rubbing at Joey's arms he looked in the direction Rouge had flown off in.

"But why now? She could of done it while I was off getting ice cream..."

Joey shivered. "Cause she wanted you to be there so you could take the fall..."

Pulling Joey in close to warm him, the brunette frowned. "She is dead."

Joey peeked out from Seto's arms. "Where's Yami?"

"He went chasing after them..."

Mai shook her head. "He's not gonna get too far. She's way too fast in the air for anyone to catch up."

Seto closed his eyes sadly at the truth of those words. "Mai, go get something warm for Joey."

She nodded and ran off for the employee room to find something.

Wrapping his arms around the shivering pup the brunette growled possessivly. "No one dunks you into a tank and gets away with it."

Joey made a whining sound. "We...gotta find Yugi...I was really starting to like this one..."

"Don't worry pup, we'll get him back but right now we need to get you warmed up first."

Mai came back with some towels. "If Rouge is taking Yugi to Shadow, we need to gather the whole team together."

The brunette nodded at that. "We can count on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in coming. Sent the orginal tape we've found to the hedgehog and knowing him, he'll be pissed."

She nodded. "Let's find Yami and get back to the palace. I want to get back at that bat for backstabbing me."

He nodded, picking up Joey easily before heading out to find the other teen. 


	9. Revelations

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"

written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki

Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega -

Sonic Team

Author's Note: o.o I live.

-Screaming heard from all the YGOX cast-

Reviews:

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Actually I think Rouge kinda drops off the face of

the earth after being mentioned in this chapter O.o. Maybe she'll come

back in the sequal.

The Mouse of Anon - Wow, I guess the story is REALLY good if ya wanna

do that. Yayness. It gets only better from here.

Harpy Link234 - Wow, thanks, glad ya love it! Hehe

EXTRA: Uncut version is at yami-yugi. com

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 09: Revelations

Sonic was in the cafe having a soda when he heard the familiar

male voice. "SONIC! SONIC!"

Startled, the blue hedgehog looked up at the sound of his name,

for a moment beleiving his Yami had returned before relizing it was the

other Yami.

Yami came in, looking more than terrified. "We need your help."

One eyebrow raised slightly now. "What happened?"

Joey popped in, getting the rest of his hair dry. "That bitch

Rouge kidnapped Yugi!"

"WHAT!"

Seto nodded as he followed after the blond pup. "Turns out Rouge

is Shadow's spy. She drugged Yami that night Sonic."

Yami looked desprete. "Sonic, I beg you, please. I need your

help."

Joey stepped next to Yami. "Sonic, please, I like that kid a

whole lot, I don't want anything more bad to happen to him!"

He blinked a bit at that, already giving in at how Yami looked.

"I'll help."

"Oh gods, thank you!" Yami gave Sonic a quick hug.

Giving a small squeek in reaction he returned the hug. "Lets get

the others then."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Palace, Yugi was being wheeled in,

strung up naked upright in a holding frame, bound by his wrists and

ankles.

The small teen was complety frightened by now, his single

amythest eye showing his terror clearly as he tried to squirm out of

the frame.

He heard a dark chuckle as the frame stopped in the middle of a

rather large ring structure.

Unable to keep the whimper hidden, the youngster tried to find

the source of the sound.

A dark creature, the one that tried to kidnap him before, came

forth. "Well well...Rouge did good on her bit...guess the darkness will

rule the night after all."

Yugi's eye widened in fear, trying to cower away.

"Oh, don't get up, I guess I haven't formally introduced myself.

I'm Shadow, ruler of darkness, as this is the Palace of Darkness."

"Please let me go..."

"Mm, not yet. You're a vital part of my plan. See, I been

planning the takeover of your world for a very long time, and you're

the key to everything."

Yugi was defently scared now, trying to pull his arms loose.

"You see, Yugi, everyone has a darkness and a light in this

world. That's what the two points of this world represent. The Palace

of Light is a sancurary for those who are guided by the souls of light,

while the Palace of Darkness protects those that follow the darkness in

their souls."

The teen kept quiet as he listened, trembling within the

restraints as he knew in his heart that he couldn't escape.

"For years, Darkness and Light have fought a neverending battle

to control this world. But then I came into some rather important

information. The darkness and the light may fight over the land, but

truely, it is the gods that rule this world. And I'll tell you a

secret, Yugi. I was created. Made to be the ultimate Life Form. Some

say I was cloned from the mortal body of a god. A god of light. That

god is the one that rules this world."

"That doesn't give you the right to take the world over..."

"Oh? Let me tell you something. I was created from a god. But I

lead the darkness. So I must be a god of darkness. Therefore, to try to

fight for posession of this world against a god of light would be no

better than the wars of light verses darkness. Then the answer came

clear. I need to take over another world. A world where the gods don't

roam the mortal plane."

He fell silent at that, remembering Anubis and the fact that he

was a god.

"I came across your world by accident one day when I was working

with that fool Anubus. I had called him from the Underworld to help me

search for an empty world. He showed me your world, and the way to

control it. In exchange for this information, I would give him the one

person he wanted. Yami. So together, we pulled in the grandson of my

creator, a brilliant genius by the name of Dr. Robotnik."

"So thats what happened to the Yami of this world..."

"Yes. I had him at one point. I even cloned him. I was feeling

rather lonely...and I was jealous...jealous of Yami for unwittingly

winning the heart of the light god himself."

The single amythest eye narrowed slightly. "So you're the one

responsible for that fight?"

"Yea. I wanted those two busy bickering with each other to ignore

my situation. However, that fool egg man Robotnik thought he could

control me. I baninished him back to his little robotic metropolis. But

then Anubis got the same foolish idea to strike out on your world and

recover the items of power. He failed to tell me that the items would

summon a dark god."

"My Yami isn't a dark god! He's my guardian!"

He laughed. "Naive fool. You're supposed to be the Light

Guardian. So innocent that your light draws out the darkness in any man

like a magnet."

Confusion flickered on his face at that, he knew there had to

been a reason why he always wound up a victim.

"Only you can weild the items to control the Dark God. But Anubus

was a fool to keep you two together. Your light balances his darkness."

"I don't control Yami at all! I never would!"

"Which is why Anubus had to control you. However, for my plan to

suceed, I don't need your god, for I AM the Dark God, and WILL be one

for your world!" He hung Yugi's puzzle around his neck. "For that to

happen, I will need to fuse the items together, so that you will be the

sole guardian of Millenia."

Panic showed in his eye now at the thought of being used with the

items again, not quite understanding what he ment by sole guardian.

He set the other items into the frame of the large ring

structure, each section of the ring having a special setting just for

the items; before turning to a door. "Pet, bring in the tratorous

jackal."

Yugi was shaking in fear within his restraints, unable to look

behind him where the door opened as another shoved in the jackal god.

Shadow chuckled as he smiled to his pet. "Yugi, meet Yugi, my

little pet project...cutie, isn't he?" He grabbed his pet in a deep

kiss.

The one eyed teen could only stare in shock as what looked like a

mirror image of his past self melted into the kiss.

He then shoved Anubis forward. "Do it, jackal." Anubis growled in

reply.

Dark amythest eyes watched the jackal god from where he was in

Shadow's arms, seeing the look of terror on his goodie goodie's face.

Anubis concentrated, and the 7 items began to glow as he spoke in

Egyptian.

Yugi closed his remaining eye now, trembling in fear where he was

bound.

The 6 items on the ring structure dissappeared, and the puzzle

changed shape, becoming more intricately detailed than before.

Whimpering softly the youngster continued to tremble in his

restraints, the other watching with glee.

He smirked. "Chaos Controlling one or two people across time and

space is one thing. But to transport a whole army, you need the

combination of the world's guardian, and a god of opposite form..." He

chuckled and approached Yugi at the frame, licking his lips.

Terror caused the teen to snap open his remain eye at that,

finally understanding why he was captured.

He smashed his lips agains Yugi's own, hands stroking his body

now.

Renewing his struggles to get free the now distressed youngster

was trying to get away from the other's hands.

He looked back at his pet. "Be prepared, he will automaticly try

to call his dark god here in defense." He groped Yugi's body.

The dark eyed teen nodded in understanding as he watched his

creator tease the captured teen.

He dragged his tounge across Yugi's chest and stomach.

Shuddering he continued to try to escape now, finally yelling for

Yami automatically.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In the middle of a field, the troop of freedom fighters were

approaching the dark lands, when Yami cried out and fall to his knees,

doubling over in pain.

Startled the blue hedgehog hurried over. "Yami what's wrong?"

"I don't know...something...feels like its pulling...at me..."

Emerald eyes narrowed in thought. "Maybe Yugi is calling for your

help?"

He gripped onto Sonic's arm for support, only to dissappear with

Sonic before Seto and Joey's eyes. Joey gasped. "Where'd they go!"

Seto blinked for a moment in throught. "Yugi called for Yami and

he used the fastest way there, Sonic's chaos control."

A deep familiar voice called up from behind the group. "And we

need a plan to stop them fast, or both our worlds are in trouble."

Blue eyes blinked before turning around in surprise.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, Yami and Sonic both appeared, dropping in before

Shadow and his pet.

Dark Yugi gave a yelp of surprise before giving a growl of anger

at the intrusion.

Shadow turned. "Well well! Yami AND Sonic. Consolation prizes

for ruling the world. Pet, restrain them."

Moving quickly the small teen was fast to get restraints to put

on the still disorented pair.

Smirking, Shadow turned back to focus on the task at hand.

vvvvvvvvvvv

The more Yugi felt pleasure, his puzzle glew, and brighter with

every passing moment, until Shadow had his way with Yugi.

The puzzle burst out and the energies powered the ring

structure, forming a portal. Yami stared in horror at what he was

beholding.

The one eyed teen fell limp within his restraints, the single

amythest eye bearly open.

Shadow laughed. "YES! The portal to the other world is open! Pet,

gather a force squad, we're taking the first wave in!"

Giving his creator a delighted smile he hurried off to get the

waiting squad, ignoring the two captives and the now unresponsive teen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In a dimention not too far away, Joey was sitting in Seto's

office, waiting for the phone to ring, ANYTHING on why Yugi and Yami

would of dissappeared a week ago. Joey was distraught over the whole

situation.

"Pup its been a week and we've yet to find a lead on what

happened. All the police can figure out is that they were both last in

Yugi's room and never left."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Seto was faster than Joey in reaction, picking it up before the

blond could react. "This Kiaba speaking."

"Sir, this is Johnson down at the lab. Someone strange is happing

with the construction ring! Its entergizing on its own! We need you

down here for immedite observations!"

Nodding, he informed then that he would be down there right away.

"One of the projects more or less sprung to life on its own. Come on

pup, you're coming."

He nodded and immeditely followed behind Seto as they left the

office. "Weird stuff keeps happening, I tell ya. We're never gonna

escape it."

"Blame in on that Puzzle that Yugi put together, mutt. It started

the whole mess."

As they rounded the corner towards the labs, a new voice

disrupted their conversation. "You're right on one thing, Kaiba. The

puzzle HAS started this whole mess."

Eyes narrowed now the brunette came to a stop. "Who are you?"

A black creature rounded the corner, along with some armed

creatures. "Your new god."

Giving an amused snort he crossed arms. "I don't think so. You

belong in a lab to be studied."

He laughed. "Been there, done that. However, I do have someone

that DOES look to me as a god..." He snapped his fingers to summon his

pet.

The amythest eyed teen bounded into view happily, dark amythest

eyes looking at the two humans for a moment.

Joey gaped. "YUGI! But how!"

A faint grin emerged. "Shadow found me is what happened."

"But your eye-"

Seto had his eyes focused on the teen, something wasn't right

about this.

"Oh that? Shadow was able to fix the problem."

"Hold the phone man, what about Yami?" Joey asked.

"Don't listen to him, Joey!"

Yami and Sonic were shoved in, still bound. "He's playing with

your head. That's not our Yugi."

The brunette looked at Yami now before rushing forward to free

him.

The guards raised their weapons and Shadow tsked. "Not a step

closer or I blow Yami's head off his pretty little shoulders."

He came to a sudden stop at that, disbeleiving eyes looking at

the black creature, not sure weither to take the threat searusily or

not.

Shadow snapped his fingers again. "Allow me to bring in another

player to back up my threat." The naked and bound Yugi was wheeled in.

Joey gasped and growled in anger.

Seto was shocked at how the small dueliest looked this time

around. "Oh no..."

"Now, you're going to cooperate, or Yami gets it, and far worse

for the little one. He's already lost one eye, I'd hate for the pretty

young thing to lose the other."

Relucently the teen moved back, he couldn't risk calling the

entire thing a bluff as Yugi already looked broken.

"Take us to your office, immeditely. Wheeler, follow behind him.

Don't do any stupid heroics either."

Seto growled slightly at being ordered around, but for his

friend's safety, he lead the way anyways.

They headed off to the office, and Shadow ordered his pet to

restrain Seto and Joey like Yami and Sonic were. Yami sighed grimly.

"I'm gonna need a REAL strong drink after this."

Easily doing as he was told the teen made sure the bindings were

secured before going to check his look alike, lifting the pale teen's

chin to gaze at the unfocused amythest eye. "Heh, hey love, I do

beleive the little one got broke."

Shadow smirked and approached Yugi. "Really?"

Yami growled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Dark amythest eyes glared at Yami before pointily ignoring him,

continuing to hold the other's chin as he steped back slightly so

Shadow could see for himself.

Shadow chuckled as he touched Yugi's face. Yami glared at the

evil twin. "I hate you."

Yugi merely smirked. "Love you too Yami." Moving away now to give

his master room the youngster left to find something to eat, the one

eyed teen moving only slighly at being touched on the face.

Shadow began to lick at Yugi's stomach again. "Take the

prisioners with you. Feed them. I want to be alone with my delicious

prize..."

Nodding, Dark Yugi picked up the leashes and handed each one to a

guard. "You heard the master, guards."


	10. Posession

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: Working as fast as I can, the season finalie is next chapter.

Everyone: YAY!

Sonic Remix: There will be a sequal!

Everyone: NO!

Reviews:

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - May your guess be right?

The Mouse of Anon - That's okay, I haven't been updating like I should! ' Evil move.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 10: "Posession"

The dark Yugi had wandered into the kitchenette and was browsing through to see what little the company had to offer for the workers. Yami, Sonic, Seto, and Joey was all bound and sitting again the wall, glaring at him.

The blue hedgehog was glaring angerly now at the other one, emerald eyes narrowed. "You better now hurt little Yugi!"

Yami growled. "That bastard is dead, SO FUCKIN DEAD! He was responsible! FOR EVERYTHING!"

Ears folded back tightly, the speedster started struggling wildly against his bindings.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In the other room, Shadow was suckling on Yugi's soft lips again. "Mmm, who know a light guardian would taste so sweet...?"

The small teen was being obedent to the black hedgehog, not once struggling or protesting against what Shadow was doing to him.

His hand roamed Yugi's body, brushing against his member again teasingly.

He trembled slightly in reaction to the tease, breathing a bit faster as he was getting aroused.

Shadow thrusted his tounge into Yugi's mouth to taste the sweet little one.

Automatically he suckled at the exploring tounge, unable to move as he was still bound.

Finding that he was indeed broken, Shadow started to release the little one from his restraints.

Yugi felt his arms being released and quickly wrapped them around Shadow's shoulders to keep from falling.

He released his legs and lowered Yugi to the carpeted floor, kissing and suckling his lips.

Obedently he laid down, releasing his hold as he started panting slightly.

Shadow looked into Yugi's eye. "Yugi. Give your heart to me willingly, and I will give you something I know you want..."

Slowly he blinked and looked up at Shadow with a single amythest eye. He hestitated only slightly in uncertainty before finally giving a faint kiss in return.

Shadow took out what looked like some kind a rune. It glew and appeared into a mirror. He held it up for Yugi to look into. "Is this what you want?" The reflection reveal Yugi's face, looking normal.

Blinking, he slowly nodded at the question. He didn't like the looks of pity he had gotten since the loss of his eye.

Shadow nodded and took out another rune chip, closed his fist around it, and opened his hand again. It dissappeared. He layed his hand against Yugi's eye patch and held it there for a few moments.

Trembling the small teen closed his remaining eye, a faint hope stirring that it would work.

Shadow pulled his hand away after a moment and took off the patch. Yugi could see. With both eyes.

Slowly he opened his eyes, amythest orbs widening in delight at having the missing one restored and started crying softly.

Shadow pressed his lips against Yugi's. "Mine."

Obedently he accepted the kiss, allowing the black hedgehog to claim ownership of him, his broken spirit feeling as if that was all he was good for now.

He took out another rune. "I have another present to give you. One to bind your soul to mine even deeper. One that will give you satisfaction. And mine as revenge."

Confused as to what he ment by revenge, Yugi looked up with gentle eyes.

The rune dissappeared and Shadow's hand flew out behind him, his head snapping to glare at a figure that was trying to tiptoe out of the room. "Anubus, you worthless dog!"

Yugi became silent now, laying on the floor still as he turned his eyes towards the jackel god.

Shadow smirked. "You backstabbed me, mutilated this little one and tried to take MY world before I could claim it...luckily I was able to catch you and make you fuse the items...your bit is done...BEGONE! BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!" He waved his hand again and Anubis howled, dissappearing in a flash of light.

The teen blinked at seeing Anubis vanish, his unease going away again.

Shadow smirled and looked back at Yugi. "What do you say to that?"

Amythest eyes merely showed his confusion at the question, he wasn't really paying too much attention to whats going on around him

Shadow kissed his lips again.

Yugi's eyes closed slowly as he leaned into the kiss obedently, wordlessly giving himself over to the hedgehog.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Back in the kitchen, Yami was glaring death as the dark Yugi looked back at him. "Don't even."

The teen merely smirked before moving over to him, running one hand under the restrained teen's chin. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I won't hesitate to kill you."

Still smirking, Dark Yugi ignored the threat. "I highly doubt that..." Fishing into one pocket he drew out a small syringe. "You won't be in much of a mood for threats."

Yami stared at the object. It looked somewhat familiar. "What is that!"

"It'll make you feel good..." Leaning in, Dark Yugi playfully nipped at Yami's right ear, removing the small cap to reveal the thin needle.

Joey growled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! I can't beleieve you would even BE Yugi, even if you ARE from another world!"

The teen merely snorted, pointly ignoring the blond as the guards would make sure none would get loose from their bindings. Trailing feather light kisses down along Yami's jawbone, Yugi inserted the needle to inject the drug.

His body jerked in reaction to the pain, growling in warning.

"Shhhh... I'll make you feel real good Yami... Relax..." Once again he began to give the bound Pharoah teasing kisses along the underside of his jaw.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yami gasped and gave off moans that were seriously disturbing and hurting Joey as he buried his face into Seto's shoulder.

Sonic was in a rage by now, remembering all too well how that pet project devistated his Yami, and now he was doing the same to this one! Seto on the other hand was concertrating on calming Joey.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yami's scream of pain where not like that heard by ANYONE. Only one person has EVER heard it before. The one violating him.

Joey was sobbing into Seto's shoulder now. Rarely had he ever given into tears, but to hear Yami screams like that scared him to death, having to listen to Yami being raped like that upset up greatly. Yami layed limp in his restraints now.

Pulling out roughly the youth complety ignored all of the prisoners, cleaning himself up before settling down to eat a sandwich one of the guards fixed for him. The blue hedgehog was glaring death at the teen now, grinding his teeth slightly in frustration.

Yami flopped over against Sonic, and actually started to whimper in pain. Joey looked at Yugi in tears. "You sick bastard. You sick sick bastard!"

Sonic shifted slightly so that he could curl slightly around Yami to comfort him. Yugi only continued to look smug as he finished of his sandwich.

Behind Yugi's back, a hand slowly moved from the shadows to VERY slowly grasp a pan that was sitting on the stove still.

Giving a contented stretch the youth turned an eye towards the prisoners. "Mmmm... Hadn't had a fuck like that since well... Yami."

The pan slowly raised behind Yugi's head, before it swiftly came across the back of his head like a bat swinging at a ball.

A faint cry of surprised pain escaped before the teen went down limp to the floor.

The pan was tossed aside, and twin guns were pulled out, expertly shooting down each guard with precise aim. The special modeled guns.

Black tipped ears lifted at the familiar gun sounds, distressed emerald eyes looking up at the double of the one he was trying to comfort. "Yami?"

A boot kicked over the chair Yugi was in and gave him a swift kick in the gut. Ruby red eyes smiled at the sapphire before him. "Back and lisenced to kill."

Faintly a smile appeared at noticing the downed teen didn't respond to the kick. "We couldn't stop him..."

He ran to him. "I brought along some old friends." The dog and wolf-eared Joey and Seto emerged from behind. The pup worked to untie Seto, while Joey was staring at the wolf double.

Seto was confused for a few minutes before connecting the dots. "I take it the both of you are from Shadow's true realm?"

The pup nodded. "You bet."

Joey stared, wanting to poke at the wolf ears.

The blue eyed wolf glared at the fully human Joey. "Do and you'll pay."

The pup looked at his double. "He ain't kiddin either. I had to get stitches from his rabid bite."

Yami untied Sonic and immersed in a full deep kiss.

The blue hedgehog accepted the kiss hungerly, clinging to his lover tightly without a sign of letting go anytime soon.

Soon Joey was free and he latched onto the freed Seto with much relief.

Running his hand through blond hair the blue eyed teen reassured his pup before looking up at their rescuer. "Shadow has Yugi in the office."

The pup nodded. "Right. We still have to save your world." He turned his head towards Sonic to say something, but he immeditely erked. Yami was working at the lower lip of the blue hedgehog slowly and lovingly. Joey waved his arms. "GUYS! How many times have I told you! Save the world, THEN make-out!"

A blush surfaced as he relucently pulled away, ears flattening in shame. "Sorry..."

The pup leaned in towards Seto's ear. "If saving the world were left up to these guys, they'd be humping each other right up til doomsday."

Chuckling softly the blue eyed wolf went to help the other Yami to his feet. "Lets go get Yugi."

A familiar voice disrupted. "No need, he's had a change of heart..." Shadow stood in the doorway, with Yugi clinging almost fiercly protectively to his side.

Both Setos growled now at the sight, Sonic eyes going dangerously narrowed in anger. "What did you do to him?"

"I only gave him what Yami COULD have given, what SONIC could have given him...what ANY god could have given him. I was the only one that have him what he wanted most back to him. I banished the one that took away his normal life. Something that you 'gods' had the power to do, but didn't. Now he trusts me."

The blue hedgehog's quills stiffened now in rage. "It is not the power of the gods that you used Shadow but your greed that you use. There are rules in place that you have broken without regard to the conciquences."

"Yugi seems to disagree."

"You fill his mind with lies. It is because of you that he had his spirit broken! Yugi belongs with his chosen one, NOT with a thief!"

"Kind of hard for him to believe one that would not give him back his full sight."

Yami was starting to come out of his stupor and growled. "Such power...can only twist minds and souls...its not the way! Fate HAS been cruel to him, but there is almost always a reason! I regret that I wasn't able to save him from a horrible fate, but I KNOW there's a reason for everything. There are NO coinidences!"

Slowly amythest eyes turned to look at the Yami of his world, not moving from where he was clinging to the hedgehog.

"If Yugi still had any light, any love in his heart, he would know, he would understand, that something like this should not pull him down. I LOVE him. I will love him throughout the underworld. And if he had the right of mind, he would REJECT that abomination you replaced his wound with. Things happen...things happen...but the wound is only prove of what he CAN survive...it will make him stronger...a better, more caring...guardian."

He blinked at the word guardian, a bit of life showing in the eye that wasn't replaced.

Shadow growled and pulled him in tighter. "He's mine now."

Yami growled. "Wrong. I owned him long before you even heard of the word 'god'."

A faint whimper of confusion emerged from the small teen, for some reason starting to feel as if the one holding him shouldn't be holding him.

"I had a hold on him 5000 years before you were even thought of. I loved him then, as I do now."

Shadow tried to tighten his grip on Yugi.

Yugi was squirming uneasily now in the too constricting grip.

"The Yugi I know and love would easily pick himself up from this situation. I love every part of him, just the way he is. If he's suffered, I will care for him. But you cannot simply take his heart because you gave him that...THING..."

The small teen was defently squirming to get loose now, giving a pained whimper as the grip was too tight.

The other Yami pulled out a rune. "Reconize this? Yea, I found your little stash. Something I remember Seto telling me. About Duel Monsters." He looked at the wolf-eared Seto.

Seto couldn't help but smirk slightly now. "Your magic is about to be canceled, hedgehog."

Yami nodded. "Seto said that he created the game, but not the idea. Your invasion plan was strategied like it was in a game, so I did a little research behind Seto's game." He looked at Sonic. "The night of the fight only confirmed that Shadow was strategizing, so I took the moment of cover to go out and do some snooping around."

Sonic smiled now at hearing that, having been afraid that Yami was avoiding him because of the fight.

"Oh the nights I had to sacrifice to find your little magic bag of tricks." He used the rune in his hands and Shadow yelped, letting go of Yugi as he was forced to.

The small teen scrambled away and towards the safest looking thing around to run to, Yami's arms.

Yami hugged him tight, that evil thing still plauging Yugi's face though. Yami's heart fell.

Scared of the black hedgehog, the small youth trembled within Yami's arms, crying softly as he didn't know what to do anymore.

Yami held him. He was scared. Yugi was worse than violated. His soul was being tainted by foul magic. And it wasn't gonna take a cheap trick to fix it this time.

Finally a faint whisper emerged from the frightened teen. "Help... Me..."

He looked at his eye. His real eye. Seriously, with tears spilling out from his own. "I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

Scared, hope was flickering in his real eye now. "I want to be me again..."

He was afraid to ask. "...how..."

Slow tears trailed down his face before he buried his face into Yami's chest. "I don't want a fake eye..."

He knew the moment of truth had to come. The most painful moment. "...do you want me...to...?"

Very slowly the trembling teen nodded, silent tears running trails down his cheeks.

He swallowed and looked at the others. "Look away...please...cover your ears if you must...Sonic...subdue Shadow."

The blue hedgehog nodded before rushing at the black hedgehog to make sure he didn't try anything, both Setos pulling their respective pups into their arms.

Yami pulled Yugi closer, tucking his head under his chin before raising a hand, resting fingers softly against the fake eye, before pausing to take a few deep breaths. He was gonna have a heart attack before he was done.

Yugi knew what was coming and braced himself, telling himself mentally over and over again to not back down.

Yami closed his eyes tightly and pressed in, digging.

Unable to help himself the youngster gave a high pitched scream of pain, struggling to get away from the source of the pain.

Tears came to Yami's eyes and he broke down crying, his grip weakening and he struggled against his inner pain to rid Yugi of the evil that tainted him.

The pain became too much for the already weakened youth to handle anymore as he finally lost conciousness the moment the eye was removed.

Yami immediately pressed his palm against the wound the moment it was gone and held him, crying hard now.

Sonic had flattened his ears complety at the sound of the pained scream, turning his enraged emerald eyes on the black one. "You are so going to get whats coming to you."

"Not if I rule you first!" He grabbed Sonic and immeditely dissappeared in a chaos control.

Both Seto's cried out in surprise at seeing Shadow vanish with Sonic. "He's got Sonic!"

The other Yami growled. "He's gone back to our world. We need to get back to the ring." He turned to the Yugi was that was still unconcious under the chair. "But first, I need to see something."

The wolf eared brunette raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh?"

"Shadow was able to taint the soul of a Light Guardian. And I wonder if anything is as it seems." He pulled out a rune. "Show me the soul of the boy!" The Yugi in the chair radieated with a black light, but with a small ball of white light smothered in the center.

Understanding showed on both faces now. "So, this Yugi is a Light Guardian as well but it looks as if he became smothered."

"Yes. Though created like how Shadow was created, he was tainted because of Shadow's dark influence."

The original Yami spoke, cradling his love. "And without Light, the Darkness will consume him. It tried to consume me, but my Yugi saved me."

Seto nodded a bit. "That Yugi there was born basically right in Shadow's hand so he was raised in the dark influence. Its all he's known and it was his life basically."

The other Yami pulled out another rune. "SEPERATE THE DEMON FROM HIS SOUL!"

Two pairs of blue eyes watched the small teen on the floor, the dark strugglying wildly to remain on the unconcious child, nearly killing off what little light remained.

The shadow soul seperated from the child, but before Yami could do anything else, it sprang loose, backing against the wall. Yami glared. "You and your partner are done for."

The one cradling his Yugi glared as well. "You cannot win. Your kind tried to take over my body and failed!"

The shadow moved back and forth along the wall, seeking a new place to lay claim on and tried to reach the other unconcious youth.

Yami turned his back fiercely to protect his love. The other pulled out another rune, intended to banish the shadow back to the underworld.

Regonizing the rune the shadow retreated quickly before racing across the floor, slipping under the closed door.

Other Yami turned to the others. "We have to get back to Mobius, fast." He looked at the human Seto and Joey. "You two take care of each other, you hear me?"

A small smirk appeared now at the question. "Of course we will, Yami. You get your love back and see an end to this terror."

He nodded before gathering the others close, including the other Yugi and Yami, and then Chaos Controlled out of sight and off of that world.

Sighing, the blue eyed teen gave his pup a gentle kiss before leading the way out of the room. "Come on, lets go home." 


	11. Control of the Gods

"Yu-Gi-Oh X"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER! EVERYONE CAN GO HOME AFTER THIS!

Everyone: YAY!

Sonic Remix: Except Sonic and Shadow!

Sonic and Shadow: WHA! WHY!

Sonic Remix: You two are way past due for a Sonadow story. To those who like my stories, keep an author alert, as I'll have more Sonadow/YamiYugi in store for the future.

Reviews:

Atemu Yugi Lover34 - I know how it is. Poor Yugi.

Harpy Link234 - Guess you'll have to read to find out. You'll be suprised.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 11: "Control of the Gods"

The other Yami and the others arrived back in the palace of light, where he called for doctors to come and help little Yugi. He then turned to Dark Yugi and knelt beside him to touch his forehead. "Hey...wake up...can you hear me?"

He stirred slightly, a winch of pain flashing across his face from where he was hit by the pan.

Yami looked at him. "Yugi, we need your help."

Slowly dazed eyes blinked open, slowly focuing them on the person kneeling beside him and yelped fearfully, getting up to scramble away.

Yami looked at him. "Shadow needs your light, do you want to heal him?"

Amythest eyes blinked in confusion now at the question. "Shadow's hurt?"

"He's plagued by the darkness. An evil darkness not like its supposed to be. He needs you, he's going to do something terrible to Sonic!"

Dark Yugi merely blinked. "Why should I care about Sonic?"

"If you have any decency as a Light Guardian, you would know."

Slowly he swollowed, one small hand lightly touching the nasty lump at the back of his head.

"You know, I have seen the other world, and so much was alike, except for you and Shadow. Then I realized that you both are plagued by dark demons. I rid you of yours. If you are anything like the other Yugi, then you would actually care about other people...even if they were your enemies!"

Wincing slightly, the small teen lowered his head in shame, the only person he ever cared for was his creator.

Yami cupped his chin. "Do you want to save him from the darkness?"

Frightened eyes looked up at him now before giving a faint nod.

Yami nodded and gripped his hand. "We will save him." He looked at Seto and Joey. "Take care of the other two."

Seto nodded in response, getting security to come to make sure no spy try getting in.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Back at the Palace of Darkness, Shadow dragged Sonic by his spines and threw him stomach against the wall, before pinning against his back.

An angry growl emerged now as he tried to get his quills to raise, finding it hard with the other pinning him like he was.

Shadow bit down into Sonic's shoulder, to claim ownership over him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He pulled out and let him drop to the floor, smirking down at him.

The hedgehog painfully curled into a ball, quills finally able to raise up in defense as he shook from the aftereffects of the rape.

Other Yami and Dark Yugi suddenly appeared. "SHADOW!"

The small teen stared at the pitiful ball of blue quills for a moment before looking up at Shadow with hurt in his eyes. "You left me..."

He looked back up at him. "And I see you've turned goodie two-  
shoes on me."

Yami growled. "Yugi, you have to help him...the darkness is festering into him deeper."

Knowing that Shadow had left him behind without caring hurt him worse than Yami hitting him with the pan and it showed clearly in his eyes as he moved towards the black hedgehog.

Shadow growled. "What has he done to you!" He stepped back.

Yugi continued to move towards him. "You promised you wouldn't let anything hurt me, you promised!"

He growled. "You got soft on me." Yami ran for Sonic and knelt beside him while Yugi dealt with Shadow.

True hurt flickered in the back of his amythest eyes now. "Where were you when Yami hit me with that pan? Making a new pet! Thats where! And here you are again trying to claim another pet!"

"That's none of your concern! You were the one to suggest I break the little one!"

"And you did break him! But then you had to go and make him into your pet! I thought I was your pet!"

"You won't be for much longer if you continue pressing this issue!"

His heart sunk at that. "I thought you loved me..."

There was a pause in what looked like inner struggle. This was the moment Yami needed. He pulled out a rune chip. "RELEASE THE DEMON!"

Unable to look at Shadow anymore the small teen instead looked at the floor, unsure if his heart was breaking or just plain hurt.

Shadow cried out in pain as the shadow demon was seperated from Shadow's body. Shadow made a whimper sound and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Hearing the whimper for the first time from the hedgehog he moved quickly towards him.

Shadow panted as the demon roared at Yami. Yami was starting to help Sonic to his feet. "You okay, love?"

Pain filled emerald eyes slowly opened at hearing Yami's voice, tears slipping down.

He pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead. "It'll be okay. I'm here now. Don't cry."

Trembling now he buried his face against his lover's chest, unable to stop the tears.

Shadow opened his eyes now with a whimper, looking at the floor. "...he was...controlling me..."

Yugi squirmed into Shadow's arms now, seeking shelter there.

Shadow hugged him tight, crying. "Forgive me...forgive me..."

Curling up a bit within the shelter of black furred arms the teen started crying as well now.

Yami hugged his Sonic. "Don't worry...we'll get out of here...you'll see..."

The shadow demon growled. "He is the last thing you'll EVER SEE!" There was a bolt of black energy and Yami screamed, clutching at his face and he went flying backwards from Sonic.

A startled yelp emerged from the dropped hedgehog before quickly scrambling after Yami. "YAMI!"

He was clutching his hands over his eyes, panting hard and gasping in pain.

A whine of distress made itself known as the blue hedgehog tried to gently pry away the hands. "Yami...?"

He squirmed as his hand was pried away. There didn't seem to be any damage to his face, but he kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Yami... Please open your eyes..." Concern and worry laced his voice now.

"I can't, its too bright, it hurts..."

His heart sunk at hearing that and nuzzled his face against his love's neck, ears folded back halfway.

Hands patted out to grip Sonic's body and pull him close to him. The demon turned back to Shadow. "And now for you!"

The amythest eyed teen moved to stand between the demon and Shadow. "Leave him alone!"

Yami's hand trembled and pulled out a rune chip. He placed it into Sonic's hands. "Stop the demon. You have the power."

Nodding slowly he relucently moved away from his lover, sneaking up behind the demon.

The demon knocked Yugi away, intent to get to Shadow.

Instently the blue hedgehog darted forward at full speed to force the demon away from the black hedgehog, the rune in his hand flaring to life.  
The demon screamed in pain as he was knocked away, struggling against the blue hedgehog.

Emerald eyes were narrowed in concertration as he kept the power flowing through the rune. "BEGONE!"

The demon screamed in pain and dissappeared in a burst of flame.

Giving a small sigh of releif he went back to tend to his Yami.

Hands trembled and reachged out to touch Sonic's face. "You did it..."

Sonic nuzzled Yami's neck gently now, resting his head on his love's shoulder.

Yami cupped his hands to Sonic's cheeks, and held it so his face was close to Yami's. He took a deep breath, before his eyes opened. He gasped and trembled, as dialated eyes looked upon the blue one, to drink in his beauty for as long as he could stand it. He was in pain to keep his eyes open.

Panic showed on Sonic's face now. "Yami close your eyes!"

He finally snapped them shut, panting hard now as relief from the pain washed over him.

The blue hedgehog was distressed at what the demon did to his love, he didn't know of a way to reverse it.

"He didn't want me to simply lose my eyesight, he wanted me to suffer to try to look..."

His heart sunk at hearing that, whimpering a bit as he tried to comfort his love.

Shadow looked at Yugi and held him tight. "I don't want to lose you, pet."

The small teen was happily curled up in his love's arms, head nestled against the white chest fur. "I love you Shadou..."

"I love you too, my little Yugi..."

Smiling softly he settled himself into a comfortable postion, the pain at the back of his head throbbing slightly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Days later, at the Palace of Light, everyone was waiting in the hallway. Finally, little Yugi from the other world was wheeled out in a wheelchair. He had been through a skin graphing surgery to cover over the empty eyesocket and just appear as skin. With the surgury, there was no scarring, and it looked almost flawless. It would serve much better than wearing a patch. Yami turned to him and smiled, running to him and scooping him into his arms.

The small teen smiled happily as he was scooped up, burying his face into the corner of Yami's neck as he held on tightly.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better now that I can be with you again Yami!"

"I'm glad. You ready to go home?"

A delighted smile showed on his face before nodding, curling up a bit to make it easier for him to carry him.

The others ran up to wish him goodbyes. Joey gave Yugi a hug. "I'm going to miss you, but thanks to you guys, we got a chance to start over and maybe make some new friends!" He looked back to the other Yugi and smiled.

The other teen gave a faint smile in return. He knew he still had alot to make up for past actions.

The other Yami walked up to Yugi, his eyes closed, but somehow everyone knew he was using a sixth sense to see. He smiled. "I don't need eyes to tell me how good you're doing. You be good and take care of him. You're his guardian, and he needs you as much as you need him."

The teen nodded slowly at the reminder. "I know..."

Shadow stepped forward. "Goodbye you two, and thanks for all you've done..."

Yugi swollowed slightly before nodding, he was still very uneasy around the dark hedgehog after all he's gone through cause of him.

Shadow raised his hands and made the call. "CHAOS...CONTROL!" And Yugi and Yami dissappeared from the palace. Back home to where they belong.

THE END

Next Week: Slave - A Sonadow story. PWP/One Shot/AU - Prince Sonic takes a day to escape palace life, only to face a VERY close encounter with his old friend Shadow 


End file.
